Avant Ce Soir
by Lady Akribos-san
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Fay y Kurogane se quedan solos, y son atacados por terribles criaturas llamadas Kreatūra. Fay es gravemente herido, Kurogane descubre sentimientos y ambos luchan por sus vidas... KuroFay. Yaoi.
1. Temps à combattre

El título de la historia significa "antes de esta noche".

**Disclaimer: **no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen.

**Capítulo 1: Temps à combattre**

"**El poder es algo que siempre he deseado... el poder es algo que había añorado obtener. Mi vida estaba basada en el honor, y siempre se centrará en él… pero quién iba a pensar que mi poder, mi fuerza y mi honor, quedarían eclipsados por otra persona… una persona que lo significa todo para mí…" **

_**Punto de vista de Kurogane…**_

Nunca fue Kurogane y… siempre fue _**sólo**_ Kurogane, y eso me gustaba. Era yo y sólo yo, algo que era mío, algo que nadie me podía quitar. Bueno, así había sido hasta que llegó él. Fay D. Fluorite. Un idiota. Un impostor. Un bromista. Un mago. Un amigo... Fay era un amigo. Un querido amigo... un amigo en el que silenciosamente buscaba consuelo. Su deseo de huir de su hogar era un misterio para mí, considerando que todo lo que anhelaba yo era volver a casa… pero de alguna forma, sus deseos siempre mantenían mis fuerzas. Siempre me decía que era porque me alegraba de no estar en su lugar, tranquilizándome al pensar que yo no era un cobarde como él.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sí era un cobarde. Estaba asustado por cómo parecía que brillaba… por cómo no podía apartar mi mirada de él. La primera vez que lo vi durmiendo… quedé fascinado. Su piel como el marfil emitía luz al tenue brillo de la luna perezosa… y fui seducido desde ese mismo momento. La atmósfera cambiaba inmediatamente cuando él entraba en una habitación, transformando una situación seria en una conversación desenfadada en un instante. Su sonrisa, tan fácil pero tan falsa extrañamente transformaba mis entrañas en hielo pero fundía mi corazón. Siempre me preguntaba cómo habría aprendido a hacer eso, sin una chispa de duda o remordimiento por poner esa falsa mueca en sus labios suaves como la seda…

"¿Kuro-grr?"

Salí al instante de mi ensimismamiento, sintiéndome extrañamente contento al oír su voz pero también irritado por haberme llamado con uno de mis más pésimos sobrenombres… esos días parecía añadir cualquier cosa al final de mi nombre…

"¿Qué?" me giré, viendo la elegante y rubia figura de Fay en la entrada de mi habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa brillando en su pálido rostro.

"Uh oh, Kuro-guau me acaba de contestar con malos modos," rió Fay, mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma inocente y alzando un poco las cejas para añadir el toque final. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían inmediatamente. Se acercó a mí, con pasos como plumas sobre agua, apenas haciendo sonido alguno. Extendió su esbelto brazo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en un gesto encantador. "¡Mira, Kuro-guau, me has puesto la piel de gallina!" rió suavemente, con un tono cantarín en la voz.

Aparté su brazo con un golpe, frunciendo el ceño. En todo caso, estaba enojado porque había hecho que mi cuerpo se encendiera.

"Idiota…" mascullé. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Perrito y gatita quieren ir a dar un paseo," Fay puso morros, con una mirada de cachorro y dejando caer la mano, como si el ligero golpe le hubiese hecho daño. "¡Así que había pensado que podríamos hacer algo hoy! ¡Sólo tú y yo!"

"Mago, llámalos por sus nombres de verdad, ya no estamos en aquel estúpido mundo," dije con firmeza. "Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué quieres salir? Sólo estamos aquí por la pluma de esa chica…"

"¡P-pero hemos trabajado mucho!" protestó. "¡Vamos, Kuro-enfado, por favor, ven! Mokona también ha ido con los niños, así que estaremos sólo tú y yo. ¡Mami y Papi!"

"Por favor, dime que te refieres a ti mismo cuando dices mami…" suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco, molesto, mientras él me cogía por la muñeca y me arrastraba afuera.

Habíamos ido a ese mundo a buscar la pluma de Sakura… otro obstáculo antes de poder volver a mi hogar. Pero, por supuesto, el mocoso y la chica querían ir a hacer turismo, sin siquiera pensar en preguntarme sobre ello desde que el estúpido mago les aseguró que no pasaba nada y que yo estaría de acuerdo. Pienso que se engaña a sí mismo, creyéndose que es Cupido… por la forma en que siempre junta a los chicos. Creo que espera convertirse demasiado pronto en abuela…

Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, estábamos sólo Fay y yo, paseando por el mercado de la ciudad. En ese país hacía un calor anormal. Había dejado la capa y paseaba sólo con mi camiseta negra y los pantalones, aunque estaba considerando quitarme también la camiseta. Ésta se había convertido en una molestia. Ahora que lo pensaba, Fay también se había despojado de su abrigo y llevaba unos tejanos que marcaban su fino físico a la perfección, además de una ajustada camiseta azul pálido de manga larga, con las mangas enrolladas a la altura de los codos. Le sentaba bien…

Fay debió darse cuenta de que le miraba, ya que…

"¡Eh, Kuro-perv!" sonrió traviesamente, haciendo ver que se sonrojaba y se avergonzaba, hundiéndose un dedo en la mejilla, guiñándome un ojo y sacándome la lengua. "¿Ves algo que te guste, Señor Miradas?"

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo ardía de nuevo, apartando la mirada mientras le daba un empujón.

"Oh, calla…" me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, contando lentamente en voz baja para regular mi creciente ritmo cardíaco.

Apenas había llegado a diez cuando oí un suave jadeo. Giré la cabeza lentamente para ver a Fay con un aspecto un poco más atolondrado. Tenía una mano sobre su frente, secando brillantes gotas de sudor con el dorso. Se sacudió el cabello y los mechones se le pegaron a la piel. De nuevo, me atrapó mirándolo, pero en vez de una descarada mirada seductora, me lanzó una sonrisa incómoda.

"Eh, ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos?" sugirió débilmente. "Hm, algún lugar bonito a la sombra…"

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, se había echado a un lado, refugiándose bajo la sombra de un cerezo. Las flores estaban en plena floración y los pétalos eran arrancados suavemente de éstas, vagando silenciosamente en la brisa. Fay se sentó, y su lenguaje corporal cambió por completo. Parecía como si hubiera estado llevando un gran peso y lo acabara de soltar, dejando que sus doloridos músculos se relajaran después de la pesada carga.

No dije nada… sólo me senté a su lado… observando de reojo el lento movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Así que tenía una debilidad. Después de todas las actuaciones de calma y serenidad ante todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en medio de las batallas podía tener una actitud relajada, pero su punto débil era el calor. Él provenía de un clima frío... y este tipo de tiempo parecía quitarle las fuerzas.

Fay sonrió despreocupadamente después de algunos minutos de recuperar la fuerza necesaria para componer esa sonrisa.

"Eh… hace mucho calor aquí," murmuró con aire pensativo. "Casi me siento mareado y todo..."

Sonreí ligeramente a la par. "Hm, simplemente no me hagas llevarte en brazos cuando te desmayes," me burlé ásperamente. "Hace demasiado calor para ir por ahí cargando con un zoquete como tú como si fueras una maldita princesa. No soy como el chico…"

Quizás era que el calor me afectaba los sentidos, pero habría jurado que la respiración de Fay se alteraba con un grito ahogado.

"Eso ha sido un poco duro, Kuro-tosco," dijo en voz baja. "Admiro a Syaoran y su determinación de proteger a Sakura… Ojalá… ojalá yo tuviera alguien que…"

"¿Qué te llevara en brazos alegremente y arriesgara su vida por ti en menos que canta un gallo?"

"No… que me amara tanto como él la ama a ella…"

Sentí una súbita punzada de culpa cuando dijo eso. Aparté la mirada de él, notando que sus ojos estaban posados en mí, observándome discretamente. Mi corazón iba a cien, mientras el _**pum, pum, pum**_ sonaba en mis oídos. Noté que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y tragué saliva rápidamente, sintiéndome un poco enfermo. ¿Qué más daba si Fay pensaba que estaba siendo duro? El chico arriesgaría su vida por esa chica… tenía fuerza y honor… algo que yo envidiaba. Había encontrado alguien por quien daría su vida, otra cosa de la que también estaba celoso. Obviamente, Fay no era devoto de los celos, o quizás lo había malinterpretado en mi tono sarcástico. No estaba seguro… pero me sentía mal por ello.

"Kurogane…"

Alcé la vista de repente, notando el tono serio de su voz. Vi un grupo de hombres que nos rodeaba, todos ellos con la misma marca en forma de X en sus rostros, pechos y antebrazos. Sus labios estaba ligeramente abiertos, gruñendo, y unos ojos de ardiente color rubí los miraban. Fay y yo nos pusimos lentamente de pie al mismo tiempo, y recordé con un temblor que había dejado mi espada en la casa. Maldiciendo en voz baja, retrocedí, sólo para chocar contra el árbol contra el cual habíamos estado apoyados momentos antes.

"¿Quiénes son estos raritos?" pregunté con los ojos fijos en ellos.

"Se llaman Kreatūra," explicó Fay lentamente. "Significa 'criatura' en lituano… son conocidos como criaturas del averno. Las marcas en forma de X de sus cuerpos simbolizan el número de veces que han separado su alma para desbloquear hechizos prohibidos y desatar criaturas prohibidas."

Lo miré durante un momento, dejando que todo se asentara en mi mente. "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?" insistí, dirigiendo de nuevo mi mirada hacía esos raritos, como yo prefería llamarlos.

Fay sonrió cautelosamente. "Digamos que ya he tenido algún problema con estos chicos…"

"¿Has salido vivo?"

"Obviamente, aunque no ileso."

Antes de que pudiéramos proseguir con nuestra charla, uno de los "raritos" se movió hacia nosotros. Su puño se hundió en la corteza del árbol tras nosotros. Su piel apenas rozó mi brazo durante un breve segundo, pero el roce me quemó como el ácido. Hice una mueca mientras me apartaba.

"Ten cuidado, su piel está hecho de los más poderosos ácidos," me gritó Fay, agachándose para evitar ser golpeado por los puños ardientes. "Un golpe pleno del puño de uno de estos chicos, y tendrás una quemadura de tercer grado."

Fruncí el ceño. Fay sabía muchas cosas sobre esos tíos… y éstos parecían extremadamente mortales. Cómo había conseguido escapar antes de ese grupo era un misterio para mí…

Esos Kreatūra eran rápidos, y había un número creciente de ellos, más de siete ahora que comenzaban a cercarnos. Fay se había movido hacia la derecha, captando la atención de cinco de ellos, y yo me había ido hacia la izquierda mientras dos de ellos se me lanzaban encima. Durante una décima de segundo, me pregunté si no irían tras Fay, pero ese pensamiento fue apartado rápidamente cuando uno de los dos que me estaban atacando abrió la mano y de su palma brotaron chorros de sangre. Los esquivé, viendo cómo los chorros agujereaban la corteza del árbol y provocaban un impacto masivo, casi como si fueran balas.

¿Balas hechas de sangre? Sentí la húmeda inquietud picándome en la frente e inmediatamente me preocupé por Fay, sin importar cuánto intentara no hacerlo. Estaban viniendo más tíos de esos, y más de ocho lo rodeaban ahora, cuatro a mí. Apenas dábamos abasto… eran extremadamente rápidos y cada vez que su piel rozaba mi camiseta notaba cómo ésta se quemaba, y un humillo con un olor extraño me llegaba a la nariz.

Si un ligero roce de su piel le podía hacer eso a mi camiseta… imagina qué le haría a mi piel…

Uno de ellos me lanzó un puñetazo, y su brazo me golpeó un costado. Sentí que un grito desconocido escapaba de mis labios cuando un ardor mordaz se clavó en mi piel, haciéndome caer al suelo. La sensación ardiente perduró en mi piel unos instantes antes de convertirse en un sordo entumecimiento, pero un asombroso dolor si lo tocaba. Sabía que al día siguiente tendría una bonita quemadura.

Apenas me había vuelto a centrar cuando cuatro puños cayeron sobre mí a la vez. Todos apuntaban a partes vitales. Uno a mi derecha, otro a mi izquierda, uno a mi rostro y otro a mi pecho. No podría escapar de ese ataque. Durante una décima de segundo, sentí que todo se desvanecía... mis sueños… mi oportunidad de volver a casa al alcance de mi mano. Inconscientemente cerré la mano en un puño. Estúpido mago… si no hubiéramos salido a pasear… estúpido chico… asegúrate de cuidar de esa princesa tuya…

Cerré los ojos, esperando mi final. Sentí una ráfaga de viento. Abrí los ojos de repente. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por mi rostro, sin importarme ya si alguien las veía, creyendo que era el fin. Los Kreatūra que me rodeaban desaparecieron, y allí estaba Fay, jadeando con dificultad. Su camiseta estaba hecha jirones, dejando a la vista la piel quemada. Su brazo estaba muy magullado y la piel parecía retorcida, casi escaldada. El miembro sangraba profusamente, y se tambaleó cuando apoyó su peso sobre la pierna derecha. Fay se sacudió el cabello temblorosamente y me miró, lanzándome una media sonrisa.

"Ponte de pie, Kuro-vago," susurró en voz baja, pero suficiente alta para que lo oyera.

Ésa fue la última cosa que oí antes de que los Kreatūra se lanzaran sobre él, haciéndolo desaparecer…

**NdT**: bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra traducción. Espero que os guste tanto como la última. Disculpad si hay algún error ortográfico, la mitad del tiempo tengo la mente en otro sitio y puede que haya escrito algo raro…


	2. Bataille perdante

**NdA: **_**Hola, soy MyNameIsDoodle y siento mucho los errores ortográficos del capítulo anterior. **__**Aquí está el segundo. **__**Al final del capítulo encontraréis canciones recomendadas.**_

**Capítulo 2: Bataille perdante**

**PDV de Kurogane**

La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que fuera a salírseme del pecho, o a reventar. Noté la amarga bilis en mi garganta mientras una sensación horrible se instalaba en la boca de mi estómago, conteniendo las arcadas. Fay… ¡idiota! Me puse de pie, tembloroso, temiendo ver lo que estaba pasando. Los Kreatūra rodeaban un, al parecer, inconsciente Fay, con la ropa quemada y hecha jirones y manchas de suciedad en la mejilla y en los esbeltos brazos. Mi mente parecía no querer hacer que mis piernas se movieran hasta donde estaba Fay para ayudarlo. Gruñí mientras mi mente comenzaba a sentirse tentada de salir corriendo en busca de ayuda. Buscar ayuda… debía estar perdiendo facultades… ¿a dónde había ido mi sentido del honor? ¿Lo había perdido junto con Fay cuando éste había caído? Estaba aterrorizado… aunque odiaba admitirlo. Estaba asustado… asustado por cuán fácilmente Fay había sido capturado aunque supuestamente ya había escapado de esos monstruos con anterioridad… yo nunca había luchado contra esos tíos… estaba seguro de que me derrotarían.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. La idea que se me había ocurrido antes parecía ser correcta… iban tras Fay. No me prestaron atención mientras lo rodeaban, acercándose lentamente a él. Imágenes del rostro de Fay desfilaron ante mis ojos, esa piel blanca y brillante a la luz de la luna, a la cual ésta no se podía comparar, siempre cambiante. Fay siempre era hermoso…

"_**Veo que ya me has calado, ¿no?"**_dijo suavemente su voz en mi mente.

"_**Al fin y al cabo, mi única meta es no regresar al mundo del que provengo. Mientras ayudar a nuestro nuevo amigo no ponga mi vida en peligro, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, ¿no?**_"

"_**¡Vamos, anima conmigo, Kurgy! Oh, vamos, sólo un poco. Estabas escondiendo el hecho de que estás herido para que Sakura no se preocupara. Eso ha sido encantador; ¡también te mereces unos vítores!**_"

"_**Bien, ¿qué harías si subieras allí? Si fueras el primero y te pudieran conceder cualquier deseo, ¿le pedirías a su dios que te llevara de vuelta al mundo del que vienes?**_"

"_**Tu expresión cuando viste a Tomoyo. Fue completamente adorable.**_"

De ninguna forma iba a dejarlo morir... yo no era un cobarde… no como él… yo no iba a huir de eso, lejos de mis problemas como hacía él, luchando en las batallas de los demás. Fay era más que un amigo… Fay era alguien…

Cargué contra ellos, abriéndome paso a empujones entre los Kreatūra, mientras el roce de nuestras pieles abrasaba la mía como si la hubiera apretado contra un hierro candente.

Era alguien… alguien querido para mí… alguien a quien amaba y que me importaba mucho… más de lo que nunca admitiré… más de lo que él nunca sabrá…

Cogí su cuerpo ligero entre mis brazos, y varios escalofríos me recorrieron la espalda cuando lo acuné y su cabeza cayó contra mi pecho. Su respiración era cálida y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras lo sujetaba con todo el cuidado posible, dejando escapar un suave gemido.

Los Kreatūra no se alarmaron mucho por mi interferencia, ya que los gruñidos volvieron a sus bocas sin labios y enseñaron unos dientes afilados, obviamente deseando morderme con esos colmillos. Sus ojos rodaban como si fueran los de un caballo asustado, y sólo se les veía la parte blanca, que giraba hacia el interior de su cabeza como bolas blancas. Hice una mueca de asco al verlo, pero volví a fijar mi mirada en Fay. Mi preocupación se transformó en un pensamiento apagado que me entumeció una parte de la mente, pero el resto se concentró en Fay.

Sonreí un poco ante su expresión dormida. "Ahora mismo, si estuvieras consciente, me estarías gritando apodos, mago," murmuré, acercándolo más a mi cuerpo para abrazarlo mientras lo cargaba al estilo nupcial, poniéndome de pie lentamente. "Pero después de esto, no habrá más apodos… porque… porque…" vi su sonrisa en mi mente, cómo inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. "Porque a Papi no le gusta que Mami lo llame con motes ridículos… y tampoco le gusta cuando fuerza una sonrisa… sonríe de verdad para mí, al menos una vez después de que hayamos salido de esto…"

Alcé la cabeza para enfrentar la aterradora mirada del enemigo, inseguro de si aún me podían ver ahora que sus ojos giraban. Avanzaron un paso, pero entonces algo ocurrió. Mi agarre sobre Fay se había intensificado subconscientemente, como si lo abrazara más fuerte en busca de consuelo, como haría un niño con un osito de peluche después de haber tenido una terrible pesadilla. De repente, las criaturas retrocedieron antes de convertirse en cenizas, que brillaron como brasas contra la hierba, amarilla y muerta por el contacto con sus pies.

Parpadeé durante unos instantes antes de que mi mirada cayera sobre las figuras de Syaoran, Mokona y Sakura.

Ni siquiera hablé. El alivió me recorrió, e ignorando las miradas preocupadas de los otros, presioné mi frente contra la de Fay, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras las puntas de nuestras narices se rozaban.

"Ya ha pasado, mago," susurré. "Ya estás a salvo… te tengo… ¿me oyes? Nadie te va a tocar ahora… sólo yo puedo poner un dedo sobre ti… ¿entiendes?"

No contestó ni mostró ningún signo de haberme entendido u oído algo de lo que había dicho, pero de alguna forma sentí que él lo sabía.

"¿Kurogane-san?"

Alcé la vista de nuevo, abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver que los niños se habían acercado corriendo hacia mí con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó el chico mientras sus ojos color avellana iban de Fay a mí y de nuevo a él.

"¿Cómo habéis hecho eso?" respondí su pregunta con otra pregunta, mirándolo sin conseguir que mi corazón se calmara ni una pizca.

"No… no lo sé…" admitió Syaoran. "Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido correr hasta vosotros. Teníais problemas… y cuando hemos llegado aquí, ellos simplemente… simplemente… desaparecieron. No tengo ni idea de por qué… ¡ni siquiera hicimos nada!" su mirada aterrizó finalmente en Fay. "¿Está herido?"

_**No, lo único que pasa es que me encanta llevar en brazos al mago…**_ pensé sarcásticamente, pero me mordí la lengua, sabiendo que el chico preguntaba con buenas intenciones y que sólo se estaba asegurando. Asentí brevemente, sintiéndome demasiado enfermo para contestar.

"Entonces será mejor que lo llevemos de vuelta a la casa," continuó Syaoran después de tomar mi asentimiento como una respuesta. "Sakura, por favor, ve a buscar a un médico. Mokona, ve con ella y avísanos si volvéis a ver a esos tíos…"

"Sí, Syaoran-kun," dijo Sakura suavemente con la voz teñida de preocupación, aunque sonó contenta por el hecho de ser de ayuda, de tener algo que hacer.

"¡Puedes contar con Mokona!" gorjeó ella, a pesar de que sus orejas estaban caídas.

Sakura se giró rápidamente y echó a correr con Mokona entre sus brazos.

De repente, me sentí mareado y relajado, sabiendo que los chicos lo tenían todo bajo control. Noté que mis rodillas se doblaban ligeramente mientras cargaba con Fay, aunque no pesaba mucho. Era ligero y estaba flácido, y eso me asustó. Si no hubiera sido por el movimiento de su pecho, habría creído que estaba muerto.

Me estremecí cuando el chico puso una mano sobre mi brazo.

"Parece que tú también tienes quemaduras graves, Kurogane-san," dijo, en parte para sí mismo. "Deberías descansar, ¿sabes? Yo puedo llevar…"

"No… estoy bien," lo interrumpí bruscamente, recomponiéndome rápidamente. "Déjamelo a mí… volvamos a la casa y deja que lo reconozcan…"

Syaoran aceptó a regañadientes y volvimos a la casa, aunque mis ojos no se separaron del mago en todo el trayecto.

Fay estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, respirando por la boca. Los niños estaban en el piso de abajo, hablando con el doctor. Mis quemaduras ya habían sido tratadas y vendadas. El doctor había dicho que era afortunado, ya que no eran muy graves, pero tampoco me habría importado aunque hubiesen sido de tercer grado. Observé el cuerpo vendado de Fay, que tenía una tirita en la mejilla y vendajes que le cubrían completamente los brazos y las piernas, así como el pecho y el abdomen, donde estaban las peores heridas. El doctor había intentado enfriarlas, pero había dicho que eran graves, que aún estaban muy calientes y que la única forma de curarlas era cambiando los vendajes cada dos horas y empapándolo con agua helada para refrescarlo.

Puse mi mano sobre su frente, acariciando su cabello rubio mientras dormía. El idiota estaba vivo, eso era una ventaja. Poco, pero vivo. Había arriesgado su vida por mí... y, aunque sus heridas no eran directamente culpa mía, no podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa que apuñalaba mi corazón y mis entrañas. Cogí su mano, con cuidado de no hacer fuerza en la parte vendada, y sentí su piel suave contra la mía.

"Será mejor que te pongas bien pronto, mago…" susurré. "Porque hay algo que quiero decirte… aunque puede esperar hasta que te despiertes, ¿no? No es como si fueras a ir a alguna parte… ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no te dejaré marchar, ¿me oyes? No vas a irte de este mundo sin mi permiso. Si mueres, mago… te seguiré al más allá… y te patearé el culo con tanta fuerza que no podrás ni pensar en ningún otro mote…" me sorprendí al descubrir que las lágrimas se habían acumulado en mis ojos, listas para desbordarse en el momento en que los cerrara. Pero la sorpresa fue sustituida por una oleada de calidez; no me importaba llorar… tenía derecho a hacerlo…


	3. Quand nous combattons

**NdA: **_**Olvidé mencionar las canciones recomendadas para el capítulo anterior, así que las digo ahora: "Save Tonight" de Tagle, Eye Candy, "Almost Lover" de A Fine Frenzy, "Save You" de Simple Plan y "How To Save A Life" de The Fray. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo. **_

**En el capítulo anterior… **

"**Será mejor que te pongas bien pronto, mago…" susurré. "Porque hay algo que quiero decirte… aunque puede esperar hasta que te despiertes, ¿no? No es como si fueras a ir a alguna parte… ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no te dejaré marchar, ¿me oyes? No vas a irte de este mundo sin mi permiso. Si mueres, mago… te seguiré al más allá… y te patearé el culo con tanta fuerza que no podrás ni pensar en ningún otro mote…" me sorprendí al descubrir que las lágrimas se habían acumulado en mis ojos, listas para desbordarse en el momento en que los cerrara. Pero la sorpresa fue sustituida por una oleada de calidez; no me importaba llorar… tenía derecho a hacerlo… **

**Capítulo 3: Quand nous combattons **

**PDV de Fay**

Me rodeaban… mi yo más joven de pie entre ellos, mis ojos llenos de algo parecido a la satisfacción, una arrogancia que gritaba: 'estos tíos no son nada'. Qué estúpido parecía. Mi cabello era más largo, sujeto en una trenza y atado con una cinta azul pálido. Los Kreatūra también eran más jóvenes, con sólo una marca en forma de X visible para mis jóvenes ojos, y aún con labios, así como párpados y algo de cabello. No eran tan horrendos como ahora… casi sentía la misma altanería que había sentido entonces. No parecían tan fuertes…

Se lanzaron sobre mí, y sus manos agarraron mi carne. Una carne que ardió con un dolor agudo, atravesando mi piel y clavándose en el hueso. No pude acallar el afligido grito de dolor que escapó de mis labios mientras mis rodillas se doblaban y me derrumbaba. Sus manos desgarraron mi cuerpo sin piedad mientras su piel llena de ácido atravesaba la mía. Sentí que mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente mientras caía sobre mi costado. Como esperaba, los Kreatūra se apartaron, dejando paso a una familiar forma oscura que se acercó a mí, esas manos alzándose para acabar conmigo…

"¡Fay!"

Pegué un salto y sentí que una humedad me recubría el cuerpo, reemplazando el roce abrasador del sueño. Hice una mueca cuando me moví, sólo para descubrir que otro par de manos familiares me agarraban por los hombros, y encontré consuelo al descubrir que eran esas manos la que me habían cogido, y no las otras… sonreí débilmente mientras mis ojos encontraban los suyos de color rubí.

Abrí la boca para saludarlo con un tímido apodo cuando descubrí la más extraña tristeza brillando en sus ojos, y sus labios apretados formando una fina línea. Fui sumamente consciente de las sacudidas que atormentaban su cuerpo, de sus manos que hacían temblar el mío a la par. Mi boca permaneció completamente abierta, mirándolo estúpidamente, sin encontrar las palabras. Había un millar de palabras en el universo, un millar de palabras que podría haber dicho para proporcionar algo de consuelo al ninja, un millar de palabras para entender por qué temblaba tanto. Pero no… ninguna de esas palabras parecía formar parte de mi vocabulario, como si fueran una lengua perdida que ya no podía entender.

De repente, y para mi sorpresa, Kurogane me lanzó una sonrisa que me era desconocida, una expresión que nunca había visto en sus marcadas facciones. No podía apartar mi mirada, y mi corazón palpitaba mientras se tambaleaba en mi garganta.

"Pareces un pez cuando miras así," dijo Kurogane con un tono tierno. ¿Un pez? Me sentía como si estuviera haciendo pucheros, aunque mis labios no encontraban la fuerza para hacerlo. Estaba sorprendido. Esa frase sonaba como algo que dirían Mokona o Sakura… no como algo brusco que diría Kuro-oscuro… pero parecía que estaba perdido en otro sueño, un sueño en el que Kuro-wan sonreía y bromeaba, un sueño donde Kuro-brusco parecía preocuparse. Me gustaba ese mundo… ojalá pudiera quedarme en él…

Su mano era pesada aunque suave mientras presionaba la palma contra mi frente, apartando los mechones para tocar mi piel. Cerré los ojos bajo su contacto, sintiendo que un rápido calor se extendía por mis mejillas para asaltar mi pálida tez.

"Estás ardiendo…" murmuró Kurogane. Abrí ligeramente un ojo y vi que fruncía el ceño levemente. "Tu fiebre no ha hecho más que aumentar desde que te trajimos a casa, mago." Me miró, encontrando mi mirada sorprendida. "Será mejor que me digas la verdad, ahora." Me tensé, sabiendo cuál sería la pregunta. "Dime, ¿te duele?"

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Yo creía que me pediría que le dijera por qué los Kreatūra nos habían atacado, pero ¿preguntar por mi salud?

"Kuro-puu, ¿qué te pasa...?" Dije mientras él presionaba una mano contra mi abdomen, una zona que de repente se volvió extremadamente tierna, tan tierna que no pude evitar el grito ahogado que escapó de mis labios.

"Hm… ésta es una forma de sacarte la verdad…" masculló Kurogane, en parte bromeando y en parte para sí mismo.

"¡Kuro-malo, eso ha dolido!" me quejé, apartando su mano de mi estómago. "¡Pedazo de bruto! ¿De veras me tienes que maltratar así?"

"Calla," Kurogane me miró y me tumbó en la cama con cuidado. Me sonrojé espantosamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, incapaz de apartar la mirada, viendo en sus ojos algún tipo de consuelo. "Déjame revisar…" añadió al cabo de un momento.

No podría haber protestado ni aunque hubiera querido. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto de plomo, todo él pesado e incapaz de moverse, cada centímetro calentándose lentamente. Sus manos se movieron a mis hombros y comenzaron a descender desde ahí. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de seguir afrontando el hecho de que mi rostro era de un brillante escarlata. Noté que sus pesadas y ásperas manos recorrían mi pecho, arrancándome una mueca, se apartaban al llegar al abdomen (habiendo ya obtenido respuesta de esa parte) y se movían suavemente hacia mis costados. Para mi vergüenza, mi espalda se arqueó. Era tan agradable… una extraña sensación de calma se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron hacia mis piernas.

"Ku…" gruñí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ya que no podía soportarlo más. Sentí que sus manos se detenían en mis caderas. Me mordí el labio inferior muy fuerte mientras mis caderas amenazaban con arquearse en cuanto sus dedos hicieran un mínimo movimiento.

Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio me atreví a abrir un poco los ojos. Vi el rostro de Kurogane sobre mí, con una expresión aturdida. Sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza.

"Fay…" Kurogane parecía disgustado consigo mismo, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar sobre mis caderas. Las vibraciones me llevaron al borde. Tuve que fruncir un poco el ceño y obligarme a pensar en otra cosa para contener el impulso de arquearme, el extraño impulso de apretar mis caderas contra él.

"¡Fay-san!"

En una milésima de segundo, Kurogane se había apartado de mí, de pie junto a la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza gacha, sin mirarme. Me sentí ofendido, aunque lo escondí rápidamente, colocándome la máscara que había estado usando durante los últimos meses.

"Entra, Princesa," dije.

Los brillantes ojos de Sakura observaron la habitación, y cuando me vio sentado (aunque también un poco ruborizado) una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios, abriendo la puerta del todo. Mokona iba sentada en sus brazos, con las patas y las orejas alzadas como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

"¡Fay-Mami está despierto!" cantó, saltando de los brazos de Sakura a mi regazo. Sonreí y la cogí, alzándola a la altura de mis ojos.

"¡Sí, estoy despierto!" asentí, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras apartaba todas las emociones negativas, sabiendo que Mokona podía sentirlas. "¿Te ha cuidado bien Kuro-Papi mientras yo dormía?"

"¡De hecho, Kuro-Papi ha estado junto a Fay-Mami _**TODO**_ el tiempo!" gorjeó Mokona, moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo. "¡Apenas se ha movido e incluso estuvo un tiempo sin comer! ¡Podía notar que estaba muy, muy preocupado!"

Lo miré, volviéndome de un vibrante color rojo. Inhalé bruscamente, ahogando a medias una exclamación, mientras digería las palabras de Mokona.

Oí que Kurogane gruñía. Lo miré y vi que se había girado, con un sorprendente sonrojo en las mejillas y las manos cerradas en puños.

"¡Cállate, renacuajo!" gritó, aunque su voz se rompió en la última palabra. "¡Sólo cállate! Al mago no le importa eso, ¿vale? ¡Y deja de llamarme con esos _**ESTÚPIDOS**_ apodos! ¿Me oyes?"

La sangre se me heló en las venas y mi corazón se sacudió, haciéndome sentir mareado.

"Kuro…" empecé en voz baja.

"Oh, ¿qué le vas a añadir esta vez a mi nombre, idiota?" me preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí. "¡Sigue con los motes! ¡Haz ver que estás bien! ¡Olvida el hecho de que he malgastado mi tiempo preocupándome por ti! ¡Porque yo ya lo he hecho!" Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que las mías. Sentí que me temblaba la barbilla muy ligeramente mientras las lágrimas me resbalaban por las mejillas.

Kurogane retrocedió al ver mis lágrimas, y en sus ojos brillaron destellos de remordimiento mientras contemplaba las expresiones sorprendidas que había en la habitación. Mokona soltó un suave gemido. Sakura se había tapado la boca con las manos, horrorizada. Yo no sabía que aspecto tenía… pero mi expresión parecía ser la que más le perturbaba…

Oí pasos y la puerta crujió, pero no me molesté en girarme a ver quién era. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kurogane.

"¿Princesa? ¿Fay-san? ¿Kurogane-san? ¿Qué pasa? Fay, ¿estás bien? Princesa, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Princesa?" Syaoran se arrodilló rápidamente ante Sakura, que se estaba secando las lágrimas de los ojos.

Kurogane no podía soportarlo… yo tampoco. Su preocupación por Sakura estaba afectando a Kurogane, lo estaba hiriendo, hiriéndolo porque él no podía ser así… ese hechizo indulgente y preocupante que nos unía con Syaoran hizo que todos nos preocupáramos por Sakura casi tanto como él.

Repentinamente, Kurogane rompió el silencio saliendo de la habitación como una exhalación. Yo no podía hablar. Simplemente lo observé marchar. La única cosa que me distrajo fueron los débiles lloriqueos de Mokona. Miré a la triste criatura que había sobre mi regazo.

"Mokona…" susurré mientras atrapaba una de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

"¡Lo siento, Fay-Mami!" gimió Mokona, tapándose los ojos con las patas. "¡No… no tenía intención de ofender a Kuro-Papi!"

"No lo has ofendido, Mokona," le aseguré en voz baja. "Ha sido culpa mía… es mejor que vaya a hablar con él… antes de que se largue y se meta en problemas…"

Syaoran se puso de pie al oírme. "Fay-san, estás herido, deberías descansar…"

Sonreí débilmente. "No, Syaoran-kun," me senté, obligándome a mantener una expresión tranquila mientras sentía una punzada de dolor abrasador en el estómago. "Estoy bien. Iré a ver al Señor Oscuro. Cuida de nuestra princesa y de nuestra pequeña Mokona, ¿de acuerdo? Ambas están bastante alteradas…"

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera protestar, salí de la habitación, aunque el ambiente me ahogaba como si tuviera unas manos alrededor de la garganta. En mi mente se repetían las imágenes de la escena anterior, cuando Kurogane me tocaba los costados y las caderas. Hizo que mi estómago se encogiera con una sensación que no acerté a adivinar. Me di cuenta de que mi ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado y de la ardiente sensación que crecía en mi rostro y que nada tenía que ver con mis quemaduras. Me paré de golpe y mis entrañas se revolvieron cuando lo vi allí parado.

"Kurogane," lo llamé. Me miró, y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Se me aflojaron las rodillas y me sentí como si me estuviera cayendo. Caí en la cuenta… estaba enamorado…

**NdA: **_**Suspense. Siento el cambio de perspectiva, pero creí adecuado darle un capítulo a Fay (ya que es mi personaje favorito del manga). También me encanta escribir escenas de amor XD me ayudaron un montón de canciones acarameladas.**_


	4. Je pense je t'aime

_**El amor de mi vida, **_

_**Mi alma gemela… **_

_**Mi mejor amigo… **_

**Capítulo 4: Je pense je t'aime**

**PDV de Kurogane **

Noté que todas las frustraciones y todos los arranques de ira se convertían en un sentimiento de vergüenza cuando lo vi allí de pie. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los míos como si no pudiera apartarlos. Sus pestañas brillaban allí donde las lágrimas habían quedado retenidas, incapaces de derramarse por sus mejillas. Me sentía enfermo por mis acciones, por haberle gritado, por haberle llamado idiota y por haber deseado no haberme preocupado jamás por él. Para ser honesto, me asombraba estar preocupado por él. Pensándolo bien, siempre que lo había visto deprimido o mínimamente triste había sentido una punzada glacial en mis entrañas, esa sensación que me hacía querer derrumbarme.

Quise decir algo, pero me callé. ¿Cómo podía siquiera mirarme? Yo no era como el chico… yo no era ese idiota que se hacía perdonar, no era del tipo de los que apartan la irritación y la sustituyen por paciencia. Yo no tenía paciencia… simplemente no estaba en mi mano tenerla… aparté la mirada, cerrando los ojos mientras revivía dolorosamente esa expresión herida que había cruzado el rostro del mago cuando le había gritado.

"Kurogane…"

Me negué a abrir los ojos, dándome cuenta de que su voz se había acercado a mí. Permanecí con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentí sus frías manos contra mi piel y abrí los ojos con reluctancia. Su tacto era frío pero tierno mientras sus dedos recorrían mi piel, suaves como plumas, y se curvaron ligeramente al acunar mi rostro entre sus manos. Fay me miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"¿De nuevo usando esa falsa sonrisa, mago?" susurré con la voz rota.

Fay sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, presionando su frente contra la mía. Incliné un poco la cabeza de modo que la punta de mi nariz tocara el puente de la suya, los recuerdos de cuando lo había sostenido mientras los Kreatūra nos rodeaban fluyendo de nuevo en mi mente. Lo vi cerrar los ojos, notando su suave respiración en mi garganta. Finalmente me rendí a su roce y envolví su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

"Kuro-tierno…" susurró a mi oído mientras hundía el rostro en mi pecho.

"¿Qué te he dicho acerca de los motes, mago?" puse los ojos en blanco, aflojando un poco el abrazo en caso de que le hiciera daño.

Fay rió. "Nada de lo que yo fuera consciente," contestó. Solté un resoplido.

Lamentablemente, me sonrojé cuando me hocicó el pecho. Lamentablemente porque el sonrojo parecía aferrarse a mi piel y mis mejillas saboreaban el nuevo color. Tampoco ayudó mucho cuando Fay se apartó, apoyando las manos en mis codos mientras yo mantenía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Me miró y parpadeó un par de veces, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de forma adorable.

"¡Kuro-chan, te has sonrojado!" parecía sorprendido, cosa que me hizo arder aún más. Sonrió. "Mi sonrojo desaparece más rápido."

"Bien, quiero verte sonrojar," gruñí. "De manera que pueda burlarme de ti."

"¿Oh?" Fay sonrió cálidamente, y fue una auténtica sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón brillara con una alegría invisible. "¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, exactamente, Kuro…?"

Lo corté a media frase al reclamar sus labios, declarándolos míos con una canción silenciosa mientras nuestros labios creaban una armonía perfecta, fundiéndose en unos solos. Inspiró profundamente cuando le robé el aliento, mientras mis labios se movían contra los suyos tiernamente y sus manos se aferraban a mis codos, acercándome lentamente a él. Sentí que las mariposas alzaban el vuelo en mi interior, llevándose mi corazón con ellas.

Oí su voz en mi mente mientras veía pasar imágenes de su rostro; esas voces habían venido a mí cuando estaba asustado, encontrando ese mismo consuelo en ellas; esas voces que me habían urgido a rescatarlo, esas voces que me urgían a abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás.

"_**Veo que ya me has calado, ¿no?"**___

"_**Al fin y al cabo, mi única meta es no regresar al mundo del que provengo. Mientras ayudar a nuestro nuevo amigo no ponga mi vida en peligro, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, ¿no?**_"

"_**¡Vamos, anima conmigo, Kurgy! Oh, vamos, sólo un poco. Estabas escondiendo el hecho de que estás herido para que Sakura no se preocupara. Eso ha sido encantador; ¡también te mereces unos vítores!**_"

"_**Bien, ¿qué harías si subieras allí? Si fueras el primero y te pudieran conceder cualquier deseo, ¿le pedirías a su dios que te llevara de vuelta al mundo del que vienes?**_"

"_**Tu expresión cuando viste a Tomoyo. **__**Fue completamente adorable.**_"

Nos separamos, aunque sólo con la intención de tomar aire. Sonreí mientras nuestros labios se separaban lentamente, y alcé la mano para tocarle la mejilla, recorriéndole el pómulo con el pulgar. Observé sus ojos, aturdidos, y juraría haber visto estrellas fugaces en medio de esa mirada azul. 

"¿Q-q-qué es tan divertido?" tartamudeó Fay con los labios un poco torpes.

"Tus mejillas están extremadamente coloradas," mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que él se avergonzaba aún más y su sonrojo se acentuaba. "He conseguido lo que quería… y no quiero perderlo… ni ahora ni nunca…"

Fay parecía al borde de las lágrimas ante mis palabras mientras otra sonrisa verdadera curvaba sus labios y el sonrojo se negaba a desaparecer de su pálida piel. Me encantaban esas sonrisas auténticas.

De repente, sentí que un escalofrío me recorría y la sonrisa de Fay desapareció mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y las estrellas fugaces se convertían en una mirada vidriosa. Se giró y miré por encima de su hombro. Ante nosotros se encontraban los Kreatūra, pero un nuevo rostro los acompañaba. Noté que Fay se tensaba de inmediato y juraría que sentí su cuerpo temblar.

Inmediatamente, y sin necesidad de oír las palabras de Fay para alentarme, lo empujé tras mi espalda, situándome ante él. Murmuré "Quédate ahí" mientras los sujetaba, sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda, casi como si de un niño acurrucado contra su madre se tratara.

Fruncí el ceño. Había el doble de Kreatūra que antes, y la hierba bajo sus pies se estaba volviendo de un color amarillento, marchitándose. Hice una mueca al mirarlos, sintiendo que mis quemaduras de nuestra lucha anterior picaban de ansiedad. Me llevó unos instantes darme cuenta de que el nuevo rostro que había con ellos era el de una mujer.

Era alta, probablemente más que yo (quizás incluso más que la Bruja Dimensional), con el cabello blanco como el hielo y largo, y unos ojos tan negros como un abismo, excepto por un par de pequeños círculos blancos como pupilas. Su piel era pálida, como la de Fay, y sus ojos resaltaban contra ésta como agujeros negros en la nieve. ¿Habría venido… a buscar a Fay?

"¿Fay D. Fluorite?" preguntó la mujer. Su voz sonaba como si fueran tres murmullos diferentes superpuestos, cada voz acabando la frase en tiempos diferentes. "Avanza."

Fay se tensó, al igual que yo. Me negué a dejar que avanzar, me negué a dejar que se entregara. Sentí ganas de decirle que todo iba bien, de cogerlo en brazos y huir con él. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

"Lo siento, pero ahora no está disponible," le grité a la mujer, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?"

"No seas estúpido, ninja, esto no te concierne," espetó la mujer con una voz que destilaba veneno y desdén. "Estoy aquí para recoger algo preciado para mi señor… y si se niega, tendré que llevármelo por la fuerza."

"Bien, ese _**algo**_ significa más para mí que lo que podría significar para tu señor," gruñí. "Y ahora lo necesito bastante… así que ni hablar, está fuera de stock. Es mío, y me temo que no soy el tipo de tío al que no le importa devolver cosas preciadas sin luchar."

La mujer me dirigió una mirada cargada de ira. "Muy bien," dijo lentamente. "¡Τον αρπάξτε!"

Antes de que incluso pudiera intentar traducir eso a un idioma comprensible, los Kreatūra se lanzaron sobre mí. Mi única arma era mi determinación de no entregar a Fay; adopté una postura estable para no caer al empujarme. Oí gritar a Fay.

Me giré y vi que éste había caído al suelo, agarrándose el vientre. Me lo quedé mirando. La ropa que había alrededor de su estómago comenzó a arder, así como los vendajes, adquiriendo un tono chamuscado y dejando al descubierto la piel, de un alarmante color rojo. Me quedé boquiabierto. De repente, sentí un fuerte golpe en el costado y caí al suelo.

Oí el ruido sordo de mi cabeza al golpear el suelo, y mis ojos se quedaron brevemente en blanco mientras mi mente trataba de apagarse temporalmente para guiarme hacia la inconsciencia. Parpadeé mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado. Mi vista se desenfocaba por momentos, y noté que un líquido cálido y pegajoso me empapaba la nuca. Contemplé cómo la mujer se acercaba a Fay, que luchaba por ponerse en pie. La mujer movió una mano, sin siquiera llegar a tocarlo, y una fuerza lanzó a Fay hacia atrás, haciéndolo aterrizar de espaldas con un ruido escalofriante. Intentó ponerse de pie y ella movió la mano de nuevo, haciendo que la fuerza invisible golpeara a Fay, que de nuevo cayó sobre su espalda.

"Fay…" gemí, haciendo una mueca mientras intentaba moverme. Mis músculos parecían muertos e inútiles, ya que éstos se negaban a moverse, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el miedo…

Lo vi girar la cabeza hacia mí con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara paralizado. Lo contemplé sin poder hacer nada. No podía oír qué estaba diciendo, ya que sólo sentía una especie de ruido estático. Lo único en lo que pude centrarme fueron sus labios mientras éstos formaban mi nombre, antes de que cayera en la oscuridad…

**Pero quién soy yo para decir que me amas… **

**Y quién soy yo para decir que me necesitas… **

_**Y quién soy yo para decir que me amas... **_

_**No sé apenas nada… **_

**NdA: **Es posible que el siguiente capítulo esté escrito desde el PDV de Fay. Iré cambiando entre los dos, ya que quiero dejar claro qué sienten el uno por el otro.

_**Nota: **__Las palabras que dice la mujer __(_Τον αρπάξτε_) significan "cogedlo" en griego.___

**NdT: **Perdón por haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero estoy teniendo bastante faena con la universidad, así que hago lo que puedo. Ya he tenido tres exámenes, y por suerte los he aprobado todos ^^'. De todas formas, quiero hacer un comentario referente a la velocidad de publicación de los capítulos: el otro día me fijé que, de hecho, hay bastante gente que está leyendo esta historia, aunque sean capítulos sueltos, pero apenas recibo comentarios. Así que he decidido que mi velocidad de trabajo irá en función del número de comentarios que reciba (no es necesario que sean largos, sólo quiero saber qué opináis de la traducción). Sé que no soy la única persona que trabaja en base a esto, y sé que a veces no hay ganas de escribir un comentario (a mí también me pasa), pero no cuesta nada escribir cuatro palabras, sobretodo porque a mí me anima mucho recibir mensajes de mis lectores. Así que, por favor, escribid algo. Si queréis que os los conteste, decídmelo y con gusto os enviaré un PM. Arigatô!


	5. Ne peut pas croire que je vous ai perdu

_**Ahora eres una canción que amo cantar,**_

_**Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan libre…**_

_**Ahora sé que está predestinado… **_

_**Y eso me parece bien… **_

_**Quién soy yo para decir que me amas…**_

_**Y quién soy yo para decir que me necesitas…**_

**Capítulo cinco: Ne peut pas croire que je vous ai perdu **

**PDV de Fay **

Mientras veía cómo Kurogane se sumía en una inconsciencia inquieta, un sueño inquieto pero pacífico, me recreé en cada parte de su rostro y sentí que mi mano, inconscientemente, se movía hacia él, que mis dedos se estiraban débilmente como si quisieran tocarlo…

No sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver… si es que nos volvíamos a ver después de esto. Me sentí como si le hubiera fallado, como si lo hubiera abandonado sin saberlo, como si estuviera en un mundo completamente distinto, viéndolo dormir. Noté que las lágrimas me inundaban los ojos, pero no por el dolor punzante, sino por el dolor de no poder ver su rostro por la mañana junto a mí cuando me despertara. Nunca vería eso, nunca podría oír su voz susurrando mi nombre mientras yo estuviera dormido, nunca sentiría sus manos sobre mí como la primera cosa al despertar y la última antes de dormirme. Quería saber qué podría haber ocurrido, dar un salto en el tiempo y vernos en el futuro, ver a Kurogane con canas… sonreí… yo le vendría con estúpidos motes como Kuro-gris… él me gruñiría y me abrazaría para besar mi cabello. Eso era lo que quería… algo que había estado tan cerca de hacerse real, sólo para ser arrastrado de vuelta a la cruel y amarga realidad de que tenía una deuda por pagar… de que no podría estar con él sin implicarlo en esto…

Alcé la vista al cielo, escuchando el profundo estruendo de los truenos que se acercaban, no muy diferente al que hacía Kurogane cuando éste se enfadaba. La fría lluvia me golpeaba las mejillas y cerré los ojos, dejando que me limpiara como si fuera un jabón para el espíritu, algo que se llevara todas las estúpidas creencias de que algún día Kurogane y yo estaríamos juntos…

"Siempre intentado huir de tu destino, Fay," oí que su voz suspiraba sobre mí a poca distancia. "No has cambiado en lo más mínimo. Aún haces que otros libren tus batallas."

"Esta vez no los he llamado," dije débilmente y con la voz temblorosa mientras reprimía las lágrimas y las imágenes de mi tan deseado futuro se volvían borrosas ante mis ojos. "Pero, aún así, esto tiene que ver conmigo, Masquerade, no con mis amigos. Tómame y déjalos en paz."

Masquerade soltó una risotada detrás de mí.

"Resulta extraño el autosacrificio, viniendo de ti, Fay," respondió de manera cortante. "Bien. La venganza es cosa de mi señor, no mía. Aún así, no puedo evitar jugar con mi presa."

Masquerade, la Bruja de las Máscaras. Una sirvienta del Rey Ashura, una bruja del engaño y el castigo. Ella es la que se encarga de la caza; seguramente ella es a la que temo más, sólo superada por el mismo Rey. Está al cargo de los Kreatūra; éstos son sus sirvientes, que una vez fueron seres humanos sin dinero y sin hogar elegidos por ella y convertidos en bestias terroríficas. Obviamente, como la mayoría de mis enemigos, no piensa darme ninguna oportunidad.

En ese momento, debió levantar su dedo índice, ya que mi cuerpo se alzó de repente por efecto de sus brazos invisibles. Gruñí al sentir una presión en el abdomen, donde estaba la quemadura más grave. Noté que una fría humedad se abría paso en mi piel, picándome como pequeñas agujas. Abrí un ojo y la vi de pie ante mí, con la cabeza inclinada hacia mi estómago. Masquerade avanzó un paso hacia mí, pasando su mirada de mí a mi abdomen.

"Parece que mis niños te han dejado hecho una pena, mi querido Fay," hizo un puchero con sus labios pintados de color púrpura y sus pupilas blancas volaron hacia mi rostro mientras alzaba la mano, dejándola a unos centímetros de mi piel quemada. Sentí que mi estómago se apartaba de su roce, encogiéndose. "Qué lástima. Una piel tan hermosa... no importa. Estoy segura de que será mucho más oscura cuando hayamos acabado contigo… nadie tiene más motivos para querer hacerte daño que yo."

Flexionó ligeramente los dedos y mi cuerpo se encendió mientras la quemadura se volvía de un alarmante color rojo y la carne ardía como si estuviera en llamas. Apreté los dientes, gruñendo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Masquerade mantuvo su expresión tranquila mientras me observaba retorcerme de dolor.

"El Rey Ashura casi me retiró el título por tu culpa," espetó. "El desertor, el cobarde, el penoso Fay D. Fluorite. Morirás a mis manos, no a las suyas. Y que Dios te ayude, porque si él te mata, patético aliento de vida, te reviviré y yo misma acabaré contigo. Sólo que no terminará en un instante; te arrancaré la vida poco a poco hasta que supliques y me pidas que te dé muerte, la muerte de un cobarde."

Sus dedos se relajaron y el ardor desapareció tan de repente que sentí que todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y resoplaba mientras intentaba coger aire. Se me pusieron los ojos en blanco, casi suplicándome que dejara descansar a mi mente, ya que mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado y tenso.

"Pero no aquí," masculló Masquerade con un rastro de remordimiento en la voz. "Mi Rey desea verte vivo antes de que mueras. Tanto si él te destruye como si lo hago yo, quiere ver la prueba viviente de que el cobarde aún respira."

"Se ha despertado…" murmuré, abriendo un poco los ojos.

"Aún no, querido," recorrió mi mejilla con sus largas uñas negras, dejando un arañazo que amenazaba con sangrar. "Pero pronto lo hará. Muy… pronto. Y hasta que eso ocurra, estás bajo mi control."

Masquerade volvió a flexionar un dedo hacia arriba y sentí un golpe en el estómago. Cuando finalmente su fuerza me soltó, caí al suelo y oí un crujido. Hice una mueca y al fin dejé que mis ojos se cerraran mientras mi mente seguía aferrándose a esos estúpidos sueños…

**PDV de Kurogane**

"_**Kuro-vago." **_

_**Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro sobre el mío, sentí sus manos contra mis labios, acariciándolos con las yemas, así que los abrí. Parpadeé y centré la mirada en él, mientras una luz ambarina surgía a su espalda, haciendo que su piel brillara. Giré la cabeza y vi una ventana abierta y el cielo teñido de naranja y azul pálido mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cabello, recorriéndolo con los dedos. Volví la mirada a su rostro, tocando esos tiernos labios con mis dedos, y sentí que su cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas en la piel y me producía un escalofrío. **_

"_**Siento despertarte," murmuró, besando las yemas de mis dedos mientras sostenía mi mano y la movía por su mejilla después de presionar mis dedos contra sus labios. "Pero te echaba de menos." **_

"_**No he ido a ninguna parte," respondí mientras me sentaba lentamente, tocando su costado con la otra mano y acariciándolo suavemente. **_

"_**Lo sé… pero me siento solo cuando duermes," se sonrojó y bajó la vista con las mejillas encendidas mientras jugaba con sus manos. "Me siento como si me estuviera perdiendo algo." **_

_**Sonreí mientras le tocaba la barbilla con un dedo para hacer que levantara la cabeza y me mirara a los ojos. Rocé sus labios con los míos, besándolo suavemente para sentir cómo arqueaba la espalda mientras me lamía suavemente los labios, suplicándome que le dejara entrar. Se lo permití, pero reclamé el dominio mientras lamía su lengua, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. **_

_**Nos separamos al cabo de un rato y cogí su rostro entre mis manos mientras le daba un último beso suave. "Yo también te echo de menos cuando sueño," susurré. "Incluso si sueño contigo, me hace añorar aún más al real." **_

_**Se sonrojó aún más, sonriendo mientras frotaba su mejilla contra mi mano. "Te amo, Kurogane," suspiró mientras besaba mi palma. **_

"_**Yo también te amo, Fay…" lo besé en la frente y lo abracé con fuerza…**_

"¡Kurogane-san!"

Abrí los ojos de repente al oír la voz, y el brillante sueño se convirtió en una habitación oscura y empañada. Hice una mueca al notar un dolor palpitante en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza mientras oía el latido de mi sangre en mi cuerpo como si estuviera conectado a un altavoz.

"Kurogane-san."

Dirigí la mirada hacia arriba y vi al chico de pie sobre mí mirándome con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos muy abiertos. Parpadeé sin saber qué iba mal. No entendía… ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Dónde estaba el ma...? Me quedé helado. Fay... la imagen de él siendo levantado en el aire y después tirado en el suelo, mirándome con su falsa sonrisa mientras vocalizaba mi nombre antes de que me deslizara lentamente hacia la oscuridad…

Me senté inmediatamente, ignorando los débiles intentos del chico de volver a tumbarme, mientras palabras como 'daño' y 'herida' atravesaban mi mente sin dejar rastro tras ellas. Me giré para mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Dónde está el mago?" pregunté, esperando con todo mi ser que el chico hubiera llegado corriendo y lo hubiera rescatado después de que me quedara inconsciente. Pero mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando Syaoran abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, bajando la mirada.

"No podíamos salir," murmuró, jugueteando con su manga para evitar contacto visual. "Había una barrera en la puerta… Mokona dijo que era magia negra muy poderosa. Oímos que estaba pasando algo malo, pero no había modo de llegar hasta vosotros. Entonces, de repente, la barrera se ha desvanecido, hemos corrido hasta aquí y nos hemos encontrado con que estabas inconsciente y que Fay no se ve por ninguna parte…"

Solté una maldición por lo bajo, sintiendo ganas de darle un puñetazo a la pared con todas mis fuerzas. Cerré los puños con fuerza para evitar hacerlo mientras mis manos temblaban por la rabia contenida. Fay… ¿había intentado escapar? Me apuesto a que había negociado mi vida a cambio de la suya… Me imaginé a la mujer jugando con él como lo haría un gato con un ratón, lanzándolo de un lado a otro mientras intentaba huir de forma sumisa. La imagen me hizo hervir la sangre…

"Te has hecho una buena herida en la cabeza, Kurogane-san," de nuevo, Syaoran intentó hacerme reposar mientras sus ojos de color avellana se apartaban de su manga, que de repente ya no le parecía interesante, con el rostro crispado. "¡Pensábamos que estabas muerto! Dinos qué le ha pasado a Fay…"

Era mi turno de apartar la mirada, poniéndome la mano en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos y todas esas imágenes pasaban volando ante ellos.

"Esas bestias volvieron… las que nos atacaron antes…" expliqué lentamente, todo se iba aclarando mientras evocaba el momento en que habían apartado a Fay de mí. "Esta vez había una mujer con ellos… ella los controlaba. No me enteré de su nombre…" añadí cuando Syaoran abrió la boca para preguntar. "Dijo que quería a Fay… y le dije que no… entonces Fay cayó al suelo a mi espalda… creo que estaba sufriendo mucho dolor… no estaba mirando y ella me atacó… caí. Fay intentó levantarse y ella usó… esto… ni siquiera usó las manos… simplemente lo lanzó de espaldas y lo tiró de un lado a otro. Entonces él me miró…" mis lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos con más fuerza aún para evitar que éstas salieran. "Y entonces me desmayé…" mi voz se fue apagando. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por haber sido incapaz de mantenerme consciente, furioso al no saber qué había pasado después. Quería saberlo… ¿estaría Fay vivo? ¿Le habría hecho daño, esa puta? Y si así era, ¿cuánto? ¿A dónde se lo había llevado? ¿Qué quería de él?

"No es culpa tuya, Kurogane-san," dijo una voz suave.

Abrí los ojos y vi a la Princesa con Mokona en sus brazos. Se acercó y se quedó junto a Syaoran, que inmediatamente se puso de pie para ofrecerle su silla con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"No podrías haber hecho nada…" dijo Sakura con ternura, ignorando los intentos del chico de hacer que se acomodara en su silla. "Lo único que tenemos que hacer es descubrir dónde y como encontrar a Fay-san… es todo lo que podemos hacer, ¿verdad, Syaoran-kun?" se giró hacia el chico por primera vez y él la miró antes de asentir y mirarme a mí.

"La Princesa tiene razón y lo sabes, Kurogane-san," Syaoran parecía inseguro sobre qué hacer, si me importaría o no que me palmeara el hombro y me asegurara falsamente que todo iba a ir bien.

No podía soportarlo. No sabíamos nada… pero el chico y la princesa parecían tan calmados, tan serenos. Y ahí estaba yo, frenético y perdiendo los estribos, temiendo lo peor por mi amigo… la persona a la que había besado un rato antes. Subconscientemente, me toqué los labios, recordando cómo nos habíamos besado, tanto en la realidad como en mi sueño. ¿Era así como quería que fueran las cosas? ¿Quería estar con Fay de ese modo? ¿Deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida con él? ¿Deseaba más que amistad? ¿Estaba… estaba enamorado?

"¿Dónde lo buscamos?" lloriqueó Mokona, llamando mi atención. La bola de pelo parecía muy afligida, con las orejas caídas sobre la espalda y el cuerpo visiblemente tembloroso.

"No… no lo sé, Mokona…" tartamudeó Syaoran, pareciendo tan afligido como ella. "Pero lo que debemos hacer es rescatar a Fay. Hemos llegado tan lejos con él… y de todas formas, yo lo metí en esto… si no lo rescatamos, lo habremos traicionado. Princesa," la tomó de la mano, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo un poco. "Puede que tengamos que olvidarnos de tu pluma durante un tiempo… pero será sólo por poco, ¿vale? Hasta que hayamos rescatado a Fay… y entonces podremos buscarla… puede que nos lleve algo de tiempo… así que quiero que te quedes aquí…"

Contemplé al chico, a Sakura y a Mokona. Nunca me habría esperado que renunciara a su búsqueda de la pluma de la Princesa, que la pusiera en segundo lugar ante esta situación. Hablaba completamente en serio… se sentía tan culpable como yo.

Sakura le sonrió. "Claro que no me importa, Syaoran-kun," le apretó la mano. "Pero no nos puedes dejar aquí solas. Nosotras también vamos…"

Me levanté de la cama sin llamar la atención de nadie, ya que el chico y su princesa estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo. Me acerqué a la ventana y toqué el frío cristal mientras observaba el exterior. Llovía a cántaros y la lluvia golpeaba los vidrios de la ventana como si fueran balas, haciendo un ruido sordo. Contemplé la hierba del exterior, de un color amarillento, indicando el lugar donde los Kreatūra habían estado. Ahí fuera... podía ver el punto donde había estado Fay como si estuviera iluminado y el lugar desde el que había observado inútilmente cómo lo lanzaban de un lado para otro como un trozo de carne.

Me encogí. Su voz sonaba en mis oídos…

"_**¡Kuro-chan, te has sonrojado! Mi sonrojo desaparece más rápido."**_

"_**Bien, quiero verte sonrojar, de manera que pueda burlarme de ti." **_

"_**¿Oh? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, exactamente, Kuro…?"**_

Nos vi besándonos… nuestras voces convirtiéndose en un delicado recuerdo, en algo a lo que quería aferrarme con todo mi ser. Era posible que ésa hubiera sido la última vez que viera a Fay… mi última oportunidad de decirle cómo me sentía…

Sentí un ligero peso sobre mi hombro y cuando me giré, vi a Mokona allí sentada, con un aspecto tan sombrío como el mío. Aún no había superado el hecho de cuán triste y miserable parecía la pequeña criatura. No me lo pensé dos veces. La cogí y la apreté contra mi pecho, abrazándola. Una imagen apareció en mi mente, mostrándome cuán fuerte había abrazado a Fay buscando consuelo, y me descubrí compartiendo ese mismo abrazo tranquilizador con Mokona.

"Siento haberte gritado, canija…" susurré, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Mokona se frotó contra mi pecho y acaricié su pelo, sabiendo que había sido perdonado. La sostuve contra mí, abriendo los ojos al cabo de unos minutos para dirigir mi mirada al mundo exterior. Allí fuera había alguien que no iba a ser perdonada tan fácilmente… e iba a sentir el dolor que me había causado… por haber apartado de mí la persona que amaba… por causarnos este dolor a todos nosotros…

_**Aguanta, Fay,**_ pensé, _**¿recuerdas lo que te he dicho antes? Si te mueres, te seguiré para patearte el culo… así que ni te atrevas a pensar en cerrar los ojos… aguanta hasta que llegue hasta ti… esta vez tengo que decirte algo más importante y estoy seguro de que voy en serio. Te amo… y quiero saber qué sientes antes de algo suceda, antes de que ninguno de nosotros considere abandonar este maldito mundo…**_

Continuará…

**Canciones recomendadas: **

_**Who Am I To Say **__**– Hope**_

_**It's Not Over – Secondhand Serenade**_

_**Save You – Simple Plan**_

_**You're All I Have – Snow Patrol**_

**NdT:** Bueno, hola de nuevo. Siento muuucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicar este capítulo (ha sido más de un mes, ¿no?). En fin, como ya debéis haber supuesto, la universidad absorbe la mayoría de mi tiempo, en especial los exámenes, que cada vez son más difíciles (sobretodo el último, que creo que me ha ido muy mal… ah, cómo odio bioquímica!). Aún así, si no pasa nada, esta misma semana tendré acabado el capítulo seis. Espero que no haya ninguna falta de ortografía, pero si encontráis alguna, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber. Como siempre, los reviews serán bien recibidos.

A parte de eso, estoy trabajando en la traducción de un one-shot de Bleach (hay por ahí algún fan de la serie?), que espero tener listo de aquí a poco. Si alguien está interesado, que mire mi perfil este próximo fin de semana, a ver si ya lo tengo colgado por entonces.

Bien, sin nada más que añadir, hasta pronto! (espero)


	6. Vengeance

**NdA: **De nuevo pido disculpas si algunos de los hechos de Tsubasa Chronicles son incorrectos. Me encanta el anime/manga, pero aún no lo he visto entero y que no sé todo lo que pasa, así que esto es parte de mi imaginación y perdón si molesta a alguien que conozca bien el anime o el manga. En este capítulo aparece material ideally sensible. Lo siento. Así que si os angustiáis con facilidad, no lo leáis y lo resumiré al principio del siguiente capítulo. Doodle.

**Capítulo seis: Vengeance **

**PdV de Fay**

No dejaba de ver el rostro del Rey en mi mente mientras dormía sin sueños. Mi estómago se sacudía cada vez que lo veía con los ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo se tensaba mientras esperaba a que esos ojos se abrieran y me miraran. Sentí unos dedos invisibles y fríos como el hielo recorriendo mi piel, arrancándome un siseo y haciéndome sentir como si estuviera apretado contra una pared que no podía ver y que evitaba mi huida de esas caricias entumecedoras. En lo único que podía pensar era en Kurogane, en cómo me llamaría cobarde. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

_**Te equivocas…**_ pensé, notando que mi cuerpo se sacudía. _**Te equivocas… no soy un cobarde… ya no soy así…**_

"No podrás luchar contra mis caricias para siempre, Fay," la voz del Rey me parecía estática. "No puedes pararlas. Las cosas serán como yo quiera. Te haré sentir. Te haré sangrar. Te haré gritar. Te haré suplicar que te mate."

Sus ojos se abrieron, de un rojo intenso, y sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos. Se deslizó hacia mí como una serpiente, enroscándose a mi alrededor. Jadeé, ahogándome por la falta del oxígeno que con tanta desesperación necesitaban mis pulmones. Éstos me ardían mientras eran apretados lentamente y mi corazón latía con rapidez. De repente, hundió sus colmillos en mi garganta…

"¡NO!" grité antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeé, descubriendo que el agarre sobre mi cuerpo había desaparecido de repente. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba sentado y con los brazos sujetos en alto por algo frío. Eché una mirada hacia arriba y vi que tenía las manos encadenadas. Las sacudí en vano y las cadenas tintinearon contra la pared de piedra. Me rendí rápidamente, sabiendo que era inútil. Paredes de piedra, suelo de piedra… pero ninguna puerta. Sólo me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que la puerta estaba en el techo, cosa que significaba que estaba en algún tipo de sótano.

Una oleada de debilidad me recorrió el cuerpo y parpadeé un poco mientras de nuevo intentaba sacudir las cadenas, sintiendo cómo se me clavaban en la piel, haciendo que se irritara y me doliera cuando el aire la tocaba. Hice una mueca mientras intentaba estirar la espalda y sentí que mi estómago se quejaba de cualquier movimiento.

Miré el suelo, sabiendo que las cosas se iban a poner feas. En el momento en que descubrieran que estaba despierto, estarían preparados para dejarme inconsciente otra vez. Más morados, más cortes… no podía evitar preguntarme si el Rey Ashura ya se habría despertado. Si así era, ¿qué le ordenaría a Masquerade que hiciera? Tenía la sensación de que no sería nada bueno… se me regiró el estómago, confirmando mis sospechas. Conociendo al Rey, no mostraría piedad alguna, y después de haber sufrido un pequeño avance de lo que Masquerade tenía planeado para mí si dejaban mi muerte en sus manos, me sentí aún más inquieto.

Sentí náuseas sólo de pensar en ello… así que intenté apartar mis pensamientos de mi tortura, que llegaría muy, muy pronto. Pensé en Kurogane. ¿En qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Syaoran? ¿Mokona? ¿Estarían todos bien? Durante un breve momento, imaginé que venían... que veía el rostro de Kurogane y que me besaba, que me decía que todo iría bien y que yo me lo creía. Que destruían a Ashura y a Masquerade... que salíamos ilesos… que nunca más tendría que huir. Kurogane y yo podríamos estar juntos… y nos podríamos centrar únicamente en encontrar las plumas de Sakura y devolver a Kurogane a su hogar… pero tan rápido como habían llegado, mis esperanzas se desvanecieron.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que encontraran este lugar, y aunque lo consiguieran, tendrían que luchar contra Ashura y Masquerade. Suspiré, sonriendo con poco entusiasmo mientras me daba cuenta de que prefería que no me encontraran. Prefería que siguieran con sus vidas y que no se tuvieran que preocupar más por mí. Una punzada de tristeza me invadió, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y a morderme el labio inferior. Nunca los volvería a ver… ojalá se lo hubiera explicado todo. Ojalá les hubiera dicho qué sentía por cada uno de ellos, cuán agradecido les estaba por estar allí, deseándoles a Sakura y a Syaoran lo mejor para el futuro. Y en cuanto a Kurogane… desearía que encontrara a otra persona… ¿la Princesa Tomoyo, quizás? Sentí que los celos me recorrían las venas, pero los aparté de mí.

"No hay modo de que salga de ésta…" susurré, abriendo los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y sonriendo otra vez. "Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Kuro-puu, incluso si no es conmigo… aunque deseo con todo mi ser que así fuera… siento no haberte dicho antes que te amaba… lo siento, Kurogane…" dejé caer la cabeza, aunque la volví a levantar ante el sonido de pasos y de algo metálico.

Alcé la vista hacia la trampilla y la vi abierta. Se me encogió el estómago y se me heló la sangre mientras inhalaba con un temblor y cerraba las manos formando puños, aferrándome al recuerdo de Kurogane y yo besándonos en vista de que iba a necesitar algo a lo que agarrarme por lo que estaba por venir.

Una oleada de frío inundó la habitación y la trampilla de madera empezó a astillarse mientras las cadenas de la habitación se oxidaban, haciendo que el metal de las mías rozara contra mi piel más fuerte que antes. Los Kreatūra se dejaron caer desde arriba, rodeándome. Los miré y vi a Masquerade tras ellos, desprendiendo una arrogancia petulante mientras me dirigía una expresión burlona.

"¿Te recuerda aquellos buenos viejos tiempos, Fay?" dijo. Sus tacones golpeaban el suelo a medida que se acercaba a mí, abriéndose paso entre los Kreatūra y mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

Sonreí débilmente. "Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con eso de buenos," mi propia voz me sonaba áspera y cansada… me hizo retroceder ligeramente.

La sonrisa de Masquerade flaqueó un poco, pero en seguida se recompuso, entrecerrando esos ojos que parecían agujeros.

"Considérate afortunado, Fay, de que mi Rey desee verte," dijo lacónicamente, tamborileando sus largas uñas negras sobre su brazo. "Aunque _**yo**_ también debo considerarme afortunada, ya que tu muerte irá a mi cargo cuando él haya acabado contigo." Su sonrisa regresó vivamente y sus ojos brillaron durante un breve segundo, como si se estuviera imaginando el momento de mi muerte. "Así que, mi querido y amado Fay, te veré en un momento." Se volvió hacia los Kreatūra. "Τον απελευθερώστε."

De nuevo dejé caer la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas que antes habían llenado mis ojos volvían y que una de ellas se derramaba por mi mejilla y goteaba de mi barbilla. Se me quedó la mente en blanco mientras me desencadenaban y me sacaban de la habitación. Estaba temblando de miedo, un miedo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. El Rey Ashura había despertado… sentí ganas de vomitar mientras la frente se me llenaba de gotas de sudor. Ni siquiera conseguía distraerme pensando en Kurogane, de lo asustado que estaba. Hoy iba a morir… y fuera lo que fuera lo que Ashura tenía planeado para mí, dudaba que fuera a ser una charla amistosa, hablando sobre lo que había sucedido. Y estaba seguro de que Masquerade estaba muy emocionada por haber obtenido su deseo: robar mi último aliento.

Volví a la realidad de repente cuando me lanzaron al suelo. Mis manos reaccionaron demasiado tarde y no pudieron evitar una mala caída, de modo que me golpeé la cabeza y el pecho contra el suelo con fuerza. Me quedé sin aliento durante un momento, oyendo voces a mi alrededor mientras me levantaba lentamente, quedándome de rodillas. Sólo escuché el final de la frase.

"... y te lo haré saber cuando haya acabado, Masquerade," esa voz familiar se me clavó en el pecho, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran mucho. "Así que asegúrate que nadie nos moleste ni a mi _**invitado**_ ni a mí hasta entonces."

"Sí, mi señor," respondió Masquerade en voz baja y un extraño tono educado.

Lord Ashura… no quería ver su rostro… no podía. Era cierto que había despertado… y yo estaba allí a su merced. Aunque mostrara resistencia, moriría igualmente… y probablemente sufriría más la ira de Masquerade. Cerré los ojos, intentando calmar mi respiración. Oí que la puerta se cerraba. Se me helaron las entrañas. Nos habían dejado solos... imágenes de mi muerte aparecieron ante mis ojos.

"¿Es así como saludas a un viejo amigo, Fay?" la voz de Ashura me atravesó como una daga de hielo, perforando mi corazón con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. "Mírame." No conseguí hacerlo, sentía que la cabeza me pesaba. "¡Mírame!" gritó mientras oía sus pasos. Noté que su mano me tiraba del cabello de la nuca, echándome la cabeza hacia atrás. Grité, sorprendido, incapaz de ver durante un momento hasta que mi mirada se enfocó en sus rasgos crueles. Finalmente, su expresión cambió a una calmada y serena.

Lentamente me soltó el cabello, acariciándolo como si quisiera aliviar las raíces doloridas, moviendo la mano hacia mi mejilla para acariciarla.

"No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?" su roce era suave pero no dejaba ninguna calidez en mi piel, no como el de Kurogane…

Ashura me apartó la cara con rudeza, enderezándose. Me froté la mejilla mientras alzaba la vista para mirarlo. Tenía un aspecto tan retorcido allí de pie, con esa expresión siniestra mientras me miraba.

"No soy incivil, Fay," continuó, sentándose junto a una mesa situada en el centro de la habitación. "Por favor, siéntate." Obedecí en silencio, sentándome en el extremo opuesto a él y sin atreverme a enfrentar su mirada. "Lamento lo que pasó entre nosotros y estoy seguro de que tú te sientes igual. Dime, ¿te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? Si así es…"

"No me arrepiento…" lo interrumpí antes de que me pudiera morder la lengua. Me quedé helado después de que las palabras salieran de mis labios, notando que sus ojos se clavaban en mí mientras yo mantenía los míos bajos.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Ashura con la voz alzándose casi de inmediato, olvidando todo intento de actuar con cortesía.

No podía responderle. ¿No me arrepentía de haberlo sumido en un sueño eterno? Tragué saliva pero contesté mi pregunta en cuestión de segundos. De repente caí en la cuenta. Sentí la confianza necesaria para alzar la mirada, enfrentando la suya.

"_**No**_ me arrepiento de lo que hice," repetí con más fuerza y con una expresión tranquila mientras mi miedo desaparecía lentamente.

"¿Y por qué no?" gruñó Ashura juntando las manos de manera que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos al apretar el agarre.

"Porque si no hubiera hecho lo que hice…" noté que mi voz ganaba seguridad y le devolví la mirada con renovada confianza. "Nunca habría conocido a toda la gente que conozco ahora… no sería tan fuerte… ahora mismo estaría acobardándome y suplicando perdón de no ser por ellos. Pero un buen amigo mío me dijo una vez que no tenía sentido vivir si no luchaba por lo que había perdido, y que hay cosas peores que ser derrotado…" ese momento apareció ante mis ojos, Kurogane mirándome con esos fieros ojos suyos y yo sintiendo cómo la sangre desaparecía de mi rostro al darme cuenta de que tenía razón.

Los nudillos de Ashura estaban ahora completamente blancos. Ya no me importaba lo que él dijera o hiciera… todo mi cuerpo parecía ir creciendo.

"De hecho… lo haría una y otra vez…" empecé a levantar la voz, sintiendo que mi corazón se iluminaba al pensar en todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había cambiado en mi vida. "Y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso. Así que haz lo que quieras, porque he vivido la vida que siempre he deseado… he vivido una vida en la que vivo por alguien más aparte de mí. Vivo por otras personas y lucho por otras personas."

"¡BASTA!" chilló Ashura, poniéndose de pie y haciendo caer la silla. Volcó la mesa, y los vasos que había sobre ella se hicieron añicos sobre el suelo mientras el líquido de las botellas se derramaba, dejando manchas oscuras en la alfombra.

Me caí de espaldas de la silla, haciendo una mueca ante la presión que sentí en el pecho y dándome cuenta de que era el pie de Ashura. Hizo más fuerza y solté un gemido de dolor.

"¡Bastardo ignorante!" me gritó Ashura en la cara, salpicándome con saliva. Me agarró por el cuello de mi camiseta, alzándome hasta ponerme a su nivel. Me sujeté en vano a su brazo, pero él apartó mis manos. "Ahora no mostraré piedad… ¡y finalmente sacaré algo de tu arrogancia, patético pedazo de mierda!"

Me lanzó por los aires y el mundo se convirtió en un borrón de colores antes de que mi espalda impactara contra el suelo. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero nada salió de ella excepto unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Cerré los ojos y noté que me levantaba bruscamente.

"Ahora me suplicarás perdón, Fay," gruñó, soltándome un momento para girarme de modo que mi cara quedó pegada contra la pared. Hice una mueca de dolor y cerré los ojos cuando me apretó contra ésta, aplicando presión sobre mi estómago y mi pecho y haciendo que una aguda sensación ardiente se extendiera por ellos.

"Seré el único que disfrute esto," me susurró Ashura al oído, agarrando un puñado de mi pelo para echarme la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla sobre su hombro. Él no dijo nada más. Yo ya no podía pensar más. Sólo sentir. Y lo que sentí habría hecho gritar a Kurogane... lo habría hecho caer de rodillas.

Ashura empezó a morderme el cuello con muy poco afecto, hundiéndome los dientes en la carne y dejando un punzante dolor en mi cuello y hombros a medida que seguía. Me mantuvo agarrado del pelo con una mano mientras con la otra empezó a desnudarme. Mis ojos, empañados por las lágrimas, se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía mi corazón como si se estuviera hundiendo en un pozo de oscuridad mientras pensaba débilmente en Kurogane. Quería gritar su nombre con algún tipo de falsa esperanza de que me oyera y entrara corriendo por la puerta, apartara a Ashura y me abrazara. Pero aunque eso hubiera sido posible, no habría sido capaz de hablar.

Ahora estaba de pie, sin pantalones, igual que Ashura, sintiendo como se apretaba contra mí. No sentí ninguna oleada de pasión ni calidez, ni amor, nada… nada excepto venganza y dolor. Me recorrió los costados con las uñas, clavándolas para hacerme sangrar. Noté que su mano se desplazaba hacia la parte baja de mi espalda, arañándome y agarrando mis caderas con tanta fuerza que sentí que la piel se me amorataba. Estaba gruñendo, obviamente disfrutando viéndome gimotear y gemir de dolor cada vez que me atacaba con sus dientes, uñas o puños.

Me notaba la cabeza entumecida de lo fuerte que me estaba tirando del pelo, y sentí que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Ni siquiera podía pensar en Kurogane, ya que mi mente sólo se concentraba en gritar cuánto dolor sentía. Al cabo de poco me penetró bruscamente. Lancé un grito de dolor y para mi sorpresa descubrí que estaba sollozando. Me empujó la cabeza, haciendo que me golpeara la frente contra la pared, y noté que empezaba a moverse. No había ternura, ni preocupación, ni amor… intenté imaginar que era Kurogane el que estaba dentro de mí, pero la imagen se hizo borrosa y desapareció en la nube de dolor y sufrimiento que me envolvía la mente.

Los minutos parecían horas, cada movimiento parecía hecho a cámara lenta y el dolor no parecía disminuir a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Al fin, Ashura llegó al orgasmo y lo oí suspirar. Aflojó su agarre y finalmente me soltó. Caí al suelo mientras la habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor y mi vista se oscurecía como si unas cortinas negras se cerraran sobre mis ojos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Lloré inútilmente, tirado en el suelo junto a los trozos de cristal roto y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Finalmente le permití descansar a mi mente… dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Las palabras flotaban a mi alrededor pero no tenían ningún sentido. Ahora podía pensar con claridad y la última cosa que recuerdo es que susurré: "Lo… siento… Kurogane…" antes de quedarme inconsciente…

_**No moriré…**_

_**Te esperaré aquí…**_

_**Me siento vivo…**_

_**Cuando estás a mi lado…**_

_**No moriré…**_

_**Te esperaré aquí…**_

_**Cuando me llegue la hora…**_

**NdA:** Pido perdón a los lectores. He intentado mantenerlo decente, no estoy muy metida en eso de las escenas detalladas de violación en otros anime/manga, y lo siento si este capítulo ha ofendido a alguien. Ashura no quiere que Fay obtenga ningún placer de lo que le está haciendo, y una muerte fácil sería algo que Fay desearía en ese momento, así que Ashura le hace algo que él sí disfrutará. Es obvio en qué canción está inspirado este capítulo: "Time Of Dying", de Three Days Grace.

**Nota:** **Τον απελευθερώστε**significa 'soltadlo'.

**NdT:** Hale, capítulo seis acabado. Me ha resultado realmente difícil traducir esto, ya que es una escena muy dura y siento mucha pena por Fay, pero no es decisión mía lo que le pasa. De todas formas, sé que tendréis muchas ganas de saber cómo continua la historia (o eso espero), así que no os haré esperar mucho para leer el siguiente capítulo. Lo empezaré a traducir mañana mismo, en cuanto acabe mi maravilloso examen de biología (nótese mi tono de ironía XD). Ahora toca ponerse a estudiar. Deseadme suerte!


	7. Un ami a appelé Death

**NdA:** Como prometí, haré un breve resumen de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior para aquellos que no fueron capaces de leerlo debido a su sensibilidad. Fay fue violado por Ashura. Me sentía horrorizada mientras lo escribía y consideré no publicarlo, debido a que Fay me gusta un montón, pero al final decidí que debería hacerlo. Hará que el final sea mucho mejor.

**Capítulo siete: Un ami a appelé Death**

**PDV de Kurogane**

Sentí que la ansiedad me recorría como si fuera un nuevo tipo de oxígeno siendo bombeado en mi cuerpo. Fue aumentando hasta que creí que explotaría mientras mantenía los puños apretados a mis lados. Habíamos decidido descansar un poco, teniendo en cuenta que todos estábamos bastante cansados, pero mientras el chico, su princesa y la bola de pelo dormían, yo permanecía sentado, esperando. Esperaba que llegara el amanecer, y mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse, no fuera a ser que me durmiera. No podía quitarme esta preocupación que me consumía. Me sentía como si alguien me estuviera tirando cubos de agua helada sobre la cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Era como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo, pero no sabía qué. Siempre me sentía así si creía que Tomoyo estaba en peligro… pero nunca antes me había pasado con otra persona. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que me sintiera así. ¿Había perdido esa conexión con Tomoyo? Ahora ese lugar lo ocupaba Fay, alguien que me importaba incondicionalmente, alguien a quien deseaba tener entre mis brazos en ese mismo momento para asegurarme de que estaba a salvo.

Me sentía inquieto e incómodo allí sentado junto a la ventana con Mokona durmiendo profundamente en mi regazo. Había forjado una especie de enlace conmigo sin que yo me diera cuenta, ya que desde que me había disculpado no se había separado de mí. Esperaba sentirme irritado, pero no fue así. Supongo que era porque su presencia era como un sustituto para la ausencia de Fay, su presencia me mantenía, de algún modo, cuerdo. Contemplé el exterior, presionando mi frente contra el frío cristal. El lugar donde había caído Fay permanecía grabado en mi mente, un lugar del que no podía apartar la mirada, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Me producía violentos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo mientras mi mente luchaba para distraerse.

Las incontrolables sensaciones de ansiedad e inquietud me decían que algo iba mal, que algo le estaba pasando a Fay. Me sentía inútil mientras permanecía allí sentado y mis tres compañeros estaban sumidos en un sueño profundo y tranquilizador, con la idea del día de mañana como un lejano recuerdo. El día siguiente permanecía ante mí como una luz en la oscuridad, negándose a apagarse, recordándome una y otra vez que volvería a ver a Fay, vivo o muerto, y que todos arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas. Podía ser que Fay estuviera muriéndose en ese mismo instante… podía ser que ya estuviera muerto. Podía ser que hubiera intentado escapar… por si servía de algo, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando a la persona que amaba…

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, mis ojos estaban cerrados y me estaba despertando por culpa de una luz ambarina que poco a poco se hacía más intensa en el exterior. Mis ojos tardaron un momento en ajustarse mientras mi cerebro se ponía en marcha lentamente hasta que entendí lo que había pasado. Abrí los ojos, completamente despierto, me levanté y miré por la ventana, haciendo que Mokona cayera de mi regazo, gimiendo mientras rodaba. Parpadeé y me froté los ojos antes de caer en la cuenta de que aún era temprano. El amanecer. Solté un suspiro de alivio, dejándome caer contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado y frotando mis doloridas sienes. Parecía que aún tenía la cabeza algo sensible por lo del día anterior…

"¡Ah! ¡Kuro-papi me está ignorando!" gimió Mokona sacudiendo los brazos mientras volvía a subirse a mi regazo con un ruido sordo.

Estaba demasiado cansado y nervioso como para corregirla respecto a mi nombre. La cogí y la deposité sobre el alféizar, levantándome para cambiarme la camiseta. Eché un vistazo al lugar donde el chico y la princesa dormían. Syaoran estaba despierto y se había cambiado de ropa, aunque no se había alejado de la princesa. Me había estado observando y me sonrió al verme; en sus ojos había una expresión preocupada que nunca antes había visto. Le devolvía la sonrisa con gran esfuerzo, intentando apartar la sensación de mareo que me revolvía el estómago.

El silencio entre nosotros era cortante como una cuchilla de hielo mientras me ponía la ropa de mi mundo de origen y buscaba la espada, que era sólo una pobre sustituta de la que había entregado a la Bruja Dimensional. Noté que Syaoran me miraba para luego apartar la vista, como si estuviera intentando armarse de valor para hablar. Finalmente, pareció reunir suficiente coraje para hacerlo.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar con la Bruja Dimensional…" dijo despacio, escogiendo cada palabra con cuidado. "Es posible que pueda ofrecernos algo que nos lleve hasta donde se encuentra Fay… puede que tengamos que dar algo a cambio pero…"

"Daría cualquier cosa…" mascullé antes de pensarlo. Ni siquiera me arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Me quedé helado durante un momento antes de continuar con mis preparativos, cogiendo la espada mientras me ponía en pie.

"Lo entiendo," dijo Syaoran con aire pensativo. Me giré y vi que tenía un aspecto comprensivo mientras sus ojos contemplaban con adoración el rostro de la dormida Sakura. Me lo quedé mirando un momento antes de volver la vista hacia ella. La primera cosa que me vino a la mente fue a mi en el lugar de Syaoran y a Fay en el de Sakura, vigilándolo con aire protector, con ese mismo amor y afecto que había en los ojos del chico.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lentamente y Syaoran apartó la mirada a toda prisa, jugueteando con sus guantes como si se los acabara de poner. Mientras Syaoran le daba los buenos días y dejaba que fuera a cambiarse a la habitación contigua, regresé junto a la ventana. Sentía como una especie de entumecimiento, mi mente no acababa de asimilar las cosas. Me puse una mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo mi corazón latiendo contra mi tórax. Estaba aterrorizado… no de esa bruja, si no de lo que me pudiera encontrar… ¿qué haría si encontraba a Fay malherido… o peor? Recordé lo que le había prometido, el juramento que había hecho. Que si moría, le seguiría… y ahora más que nunca, sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas. Moriría con él… de manera que de una forma o de otra pudiéramos estar siempre juntos…

"¿Por qué me llamas tan pronto?"

Volví a la realidad en el acto y me giré, viendo la cara de Yuuko con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando a Sakura y a Syaoran. Me uní a ellos de inmediato y se me aligeró la respiración al mirarla. Ella tenía la habilidad de llevarnos hasta Fay… la esperanza prendió en mi interior como una vela en una cueva oscura. Empecé a rezar mentalmente, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma cosa: 'Por favor, por favor, por favor, ayúdanos…'

"Siento la hora," se disculpó Syaoran, haciéndole una reverencia como si una muestra de educación pudiera compensarlo. "Pero tenemos un problema y necesitamos tu ayuda."

"¿Y qué tipo de ayuda sería?" preguntó Yuuko rápidamente, casi antes de que Syaoran pudiera acabar la frase. Su expresión se mantuvo ilegible e imperturbable.

"Fay-san," dijo Sakura de repente, cogiéndonos a todos por sorpresa.

Yuuko pareció sorprenderse también un poco, aunque se recompuso antes de que fuera evidente. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos recorrían rápidamente la habitación antes de entrecerrarlos al ver que Fay no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Ya veo," dijo secamente, dejándonos claro con sus palabras que ya sabía lo que había pasado. "Ahora… esto tendrá un alto precio… el Rey Ashura…"

"¿Quién?" la interrumpí, mirándola fijamente. "La persona que se llevó a Fay era una mujer…"

"Masquerade…" fue el turno de Yuuko de interrumpirme, sonando un poco exasperada. "Es una sirvienta de Lord Ashura. Lord Ashura es de quien Fay huía… parece ser que envió a Masquerade a hacer el trabajo sucio…" hizo una pausa, considerando algo mentalmente. "El precio será alto, como ya he dicho antes… y el que lo pagará," añadió cuando Syaoran abrió la boca para hablar. "Será Kurogane." Me estremecí cuando oí mi propio nombre y todos los ojos se giraron hacia mí.

Di un paso adelante con los puños cerrados a mis lados. Todo estaba llegando. Me sentí más cerca que nunca de salvar a Fay…

"¿Qué tengo que pagar?" pregunté con indecisión, temiendo la respuesta antes de que la pregunta abandonara mis labios.

"Hay dos cosas que son igual de importantes para ti," dijo Yuuko despacio y pensativamente. "La primera es tu deseo de volver a tu mundo, y la segunda, tu relación con Fay. Ambas son igual de importantes, y te daré la opción de escoger. Escoge la primera y nunca podrás regresar a tu hogar, nunca más. O escoge la segunda y compartirás el mismo destino que Syaoran. Fay perderá todos los recuerdos relacionados contigo una vez que salgáis de la fortaleza de Ashura, y nunca los recuperará."

Mi esperanza se heló y se rompió en mil pedazos casi inmediatamente. De repente, sentí que un muro crecía entre Fay y yo. Nuestras manos casi se habían tocado, sólo para que un muro apareciera entre nosotros; un muro que tendría que derribar pero que, al final, me haría perder algo preciado. Debería haber sabido que el precio de Yuuko no sería barato… pero me había relajado demasiado rápido.

Syaoran pareció darse cuenta de mi batalla interna y avanzó un paso.

"¿No hay otra cosa que podamos ofrecerte?" preguntó con aspecto impotente mientras se giraba para mirarme y luego volvía de nuevo a Yuuko.

"No. Tú ya has renunciado a la única cosa importante para ti," Yuuko menospreció la sugerencia sin pensarlo dos veces. "No hay nada más que puedas ofrecerme, Syaoran. El único pago suficientemente alto yace en Kurogane y sus dos posesiones más preciadas. Una la ha llevado consigo desde el principio y la otra se ha ido generando por el camino."

"Ya he escogido," no podía soportar seguir escuchándola hablar de eso; estaba decidido.

Yuuko parpadeó, perpleja. "¿Estás seguro, Kurogane?" me presionó. "¿Eres consciente de que una vez que decidas, no habrá vuelta atrás?"

Asentí, entrecerrando los ojos para enfrentar su mirada de asombro. Sentí ganas de sonreír con suficiencia ante su expresión, de reírme de los rostros de todos los allí presentes. Todos me miraban, esperando mi respuesta.

Le sonreí a Yuuko. Sí, no había vuelta atrás. Estaba seguro… en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo… pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste…

**PDV de Fay**

Todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido y encogido formando una bola para evitar sentir el agudo dolor que me atravesaba cada miembro. Apreté las rodillas contra mi pecho mientras intentaba pensar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ya no faltaría mucho… ahora mismo, Masquerade debía estar preparándose para el mejor momento de su vida. El momento en que le dieran la oportunidad de arrebatarme la vida.

Me costaba creer que mi vida estuviera a punto de acabar. Me empecé a preguntar si Sakura conseguiría reunir todas sus plumas… y si, cuando lo hiciera, se quedaría con Syaoran. Sonreí con poco entusiasmo. Pues claro que sí. Esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No había nada en el mundo que les pudiera impedir estar juntos. Lo había visto desde el principio, desde el momento en que los había visto por primera vez cuando fuimos a visitar la Bruja Dimensional, con deseos diferentes pero compartiendo un mismo destino. Había visto el dolor que había sufrido Syaoran cuando había tenido que escoger entre la vida de su Princesa y sus recuerdos sobre él… había sabido que yo nunca podría hacer esa elección… e incluso ahora, no sabía qué escogería. Me pregunté si Kurogane conseguiría regresar a su mundo… y, si así era, qué le pasaría. ¿Actuaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Continuaría con su vida, sin preocuparse por los chicos o por mí? ¿Y Mokona? ¿A dónde iría? Mi vida estaba unida a la búsqueda de las plumas de Sakura, a viajar entre mundos. Me resultaba difícil imaginarme un mundo sin esa búsqueda, sin esa vida que había llevado durante meses. Aún casi esperaba encontrar una pluma flotando por ahí, cogerla y observar cómo se iluminaría el rostro de Syaoran al verla. Ver a Kurogane contento por cambiar de mundo. Ver a Sakura volverse un poco más cálida y ser un poco más ella misma. Todo eso… lo echaba de menos y anhelaba verlo una sola vez más…

Siseé cuando un dolor agudo estalló en la parte baja de mi espalda y se dirigió hacia el lugar que más me dolía. Me encontraba otra vez en un sótano y vestido, aunque esta vez no tenía las manos encadenadas. Había examinado los daños cuando había recuperado la conciencia, y aún ahora me tensaba al pensar en ello. Indudablemente, mi piel era ahora más oscura. Mordiscos, moratones, arañazos, cortes… la zona baja de mi espalda estaba literalmente negra, y mis caderas se habían amoratado donde Ashura me había agarrado; las marcas de sus dedos aún eran visibles sobre las heridas inflamadas. Me había partido el labio y aún sangraba, y la zona bajo mi ojo izquierdo era de un tono oscuro, casi negro.

Me pregunté qué diría Kurogane si me viera así… seguramente juraría venganza. Sonreí débilmente, cosa que hizo que me doliera la cara. Eso era lo que más deseaba… que Kurogane apareciera y me rescatara, que le diera a Ashura su merecido, que me salvara para siempre…

Oí pasos. El crujido de la puerta sobre mí. Por un momento, creí que se me había parado el corazón, y abrí los ojos cuando de repente empezó a latir de nuevo, aumentando el ritmo mientras la sangre se drenaba de mi rostro. Mi sonrisa se esfumó.

"Qué tonto he sido… de creer…" susurré, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente sobre el suelo de piedra. Una lágrima cálida resbaló por mi mejilla mientras esperaba la muerte.

La muerte es una amiga común en este mundo… sólo había esperado que continuara siendo una extraña para mí durante unos años más…

**NdA:** Suspense. ¿Qué ha decidido Kurogane? E incluso aunque haya pagado el precio más alto, ¿podría ser ya demasiado tarde?

**NdT:** Hola de nuevo. Es la una de la mañana y tengo los dedos congelados, así que si hay alguna falta, por favor, no me lo tengáis en cuenta. Me voy a dormir, que me muero de sueño y mañana (o mejor dicho, hoy) tengo faena que hacer. En los próximos días aparecerá el capítulo 8, pero no sé exactamente cuándo. Buenas noches.


	8. Nous sommes si étroit

**NdT:** Quisiera recomendar una canción, que es apta para toda la historia, pero especialmente para este capítulo, al menos a mi parecer. Se llama '_Monsoon'_ de Tokio Hotel (sí, neko-chan, sé que no te gusta ese grupo, pero hazme un favor y escúchala al menos una vez, porfa).

**Capítulo ocho: Nous sommes si étroit… **

**PDV de Kurogane**

"Muy bien…" Yuuko mantuvo sus ojos clavados en mí, como si intentara captar el más mínimo rastro de que me lo repensara. Mantuve una expresión ilegible. No iba a cambiar mi elección. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Era mi decisión. Había sido el precio que tenía que pagar, y ya lo había pagado. Ni siquiera me tomé un momento para sentir pena, aunque eso acabaría por llegar. Ahora mismo, lo único que sentía era un gran alivio. Al fin estábamos llegando a alguna parte.

"Mokona, tú los llevaras al mundo en el que está Fay," continuó Yuuko, dirigiendo brevemente la mirada con reluctancia hacia la criatura blanca antes de volver a fijarla en mí con los ojos entrecerrados. "Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte. Una vez lleguéis allí, aseguraos de llegar a la fortaleza de Ashura. Una vez dentro, tendréis que luchar por vuestras vidas…"

Nadie dijo nada cuando acabó la frase; sus palabras se fueron apagando como si no supiera qué más decir. Por primera vez desde que conocía a la Bruja Dimensional, vi un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, como si no quisiera hacer esto. Me enojó el que no hubiera mostrado tal remordimiento cuando le había quitado los recuerdos a Sakura, pero aparté ese sentimiento, centrándome en el problema presente.

"Gracias," dijo Syaoran rompiendo el silencio, y le hizo una leva reverencia a Yuuko. Ésta asintió como para quitárselo en encima, como si el chico fuera un cachorro que reclamase su atención constantemente.

"Buena suerte," respondió Yuuko con los ojos aún fijos en mí antes de desaparecer. Dejé la vista clavada en el mismo lugar como si ella aún estuviera allí pero fuera invisible, lista para reaparecer en el momento en que viera arrepentimiento en mi rostro. Después de unos segundos aparté la mirada, volví a coger mi espada sustituta y me situé junto a Syaoran, que me miró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Lo siento, Kurogane-san," murmuró mientras me tocaba el brazo. "Rescataremos a Fay-san. Te lo prometemos."

Me sentí como si ahora todos conocieran mi mayor secreto. Todos sabían cuánto apreciaba a Fay y me sentí expuesto e inquieto. Mokona rápidamente había regresado a los brazos de Sakura y le estaba haciendo una pregunta tras otra, a las cuales ella respondía con una sonrisa tranquila. Al cabo de poco, Mokona nos llevó a otro mundo. Cerré los ojos mientras esa sensación de volar me llenaba, haciéndome notar el viento contra mi pelo y mi ropa. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción del gemido del viento. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, intentando prepararme para la batalla que nos esperaba, intentando prepararme para lo que tuviera que enfrentar. Imaginé el rostro de Fay sonriéndome mientras me saludaba, llamándome con un mote estúpido como Kuro-puu, diciendo que había tardado mucho o algo así para fastidiarme. No pude evitar esperar que eso fuera con lo que nos encontrásemos. Pero en el fondo sabía que las posibilidades de que así fuera eran escasas, muy escasas. La cosa pintaba fatal…

Me sentí como una piedra hundiéndose en agua y, al cabo de un momento, fue como si hubiera llegado al fondo del océano. Abrí los ojos y vi un cielo gris y brumoso y copos blancos que caían de las oscuras nubes. Parpadeé varias veces y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado… era el mundo de Fay.

Me senté rápidamente mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Este mundo parecía una antigua película en blanco y negro; todo era sombrío. La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado apenas nos miraba, e iban todos vestidos con ropas parecidas a las que llevaba Fay el día que nos habíamos conocido: capuchas y guantes peludos y ropajes gruesos para proteger su pálida piel del frío penetrante que atacaba mi piel descubierta como si fueran cuchillos.

Noté una vibración contra mí y vi a Mokona sentada en mi regazo temblando violentamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, con las orejas pegadas al cuerpo.

"¡Brrr, hace un frío congelante!" exclamó con voz aguda. "¿Fay vive aquí?"

"Eso creo," respondió Syaoran mientras también contemplaba los alrededores, desconcertado. Fruncí el ceño al verlo. El chico ya había decidido quitarse el abrigo y dárselo a Sakura, cuya piel se había sonrojado, en parte debido al frío.

"Probablemente deberíamos preguntar a la gente sobre Ashura," continuó después de una pausa incómoda llena de las voces apagadas de los paseantes y el aullido del viento que me llenaba el rostro de heladas partículas blancas. "Y después buscaremos un lugar para que Sakura y Mokona se queden…"

"¡No!" protestó Sakura de inmediato antes de que pudiera completar la frase. Syaoran no se mostró sorprendido por su reacción y rápidamente le explicó que 'nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba' y que 'ya habían discutido sobre eso'. Yo estaba distraído cuando Mokona se metió apresuradamente bajo mi capa, buscando calor. Abrí la boca para echarla, para sacarla de ahí y lanzarla al suelo, pero me callé. Era inútil discutir. Además, la bola de pelo estaba bastante calentita…

Empezamos a preguntar a la gente que había en las calles, aunque todos parecían alarmados por nuestras preguntas, negaban con la cabeza y huían a toda prisa. No pude evitar tener la sensación de que ese Ashura no era de los que organizan una fiesta anual de Navidad y te invitan a ella… debería haber sabido que las gentes de aquí lo temerían casi tanto como Fay. Después de preguntar durante una hora, nos metimos en una cálida cafetería donde servían bebidas casi hirviendo que me quemaban la boca pero me hacían entrar en calor de inmediato.

Todos parecíamos alicaídos, sentados en silencio alrededor de una mesa mientras dábamos sorbos de nuestras bebidas. Sakura arrugó la nariz al tomar el primer sorbo y apartó la suya, que fue tragada con gratitud por Mokona, quien parecía dispuesta a acabarse las bebidas de todos.

"Sakura y Mokona se pueden quedar aquí," me dijo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido. "Fuera hace frío y, además, no podemos permitir que se expongan al peligro. Pero quizás necesitemos que se acerquen un poco más a la fortaleza cuando la encontremos en caso de que algo salga mal y necesitemos huir inmediatamente. A pesar de todo, creo que deberíamos seguir preguntando. Al final alguien tendrá que respondernos."

Me di cuenta de que sus brazos temblaban de frío. "Recomiendo que consigamos ropas más adecuadas," añadí. "Yo estoy bien y la Princesa también lo estará si se queda a cubierto, pero tú no podrás hacer nada si sigues temblando como un cachorro, chico."

Syaoran rió un poco mientras se sonrojaba. "Sí, supongo que no, ¿eh? Pero de todos modos deberíamos apresurarnos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda para rescatar a Fay. Puede que…" se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado. Bajó la mirada rápidamente.

"Puede que Fay ya esté muerto…" terminé la frase en su lugar, sintiendo un gran dolor en mi interior al oír esas dos palabras juntas. Fay. Muerto. Esas palabras me herían en lo más profundo. Intenté apartar mis pensamientos de eso tomando un trago de mi bebida, pero descubrí que casi no quedaba. No necesitaba preguntarme a dónde había ido a parar, puesto que el pelaje blanco de Mokona tenía pequeñas manchas de color marrón. Sakura soltó una risita.

"Ya podrías pedir permiso antes de bebértela, canija," mascullé y solté un suspiro cuando el líquido hirviente me llegó a la tripa.

"¡Lo siento, Kuro-papi!" Mokona bajó la mirada con un puchero. "Pero es que estaba muy, muy buena. Syaoran, ¿podemos comprar más, por favor, por favor?"

Syaoran sonrió. "Claro que sí," le dio unas cuantas monedas a Sakura. "Vosotras dos os quedaréis aquí mientras Kurogane-san y yo vamos a buscar a Fay-san. Sin quejas." Vio que Sakura abría la boca, pero la cerró al oír el final de la frase. Bajó la mirada antes de levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a la barra para pedir más bebidas. Syaoran miró la mesa con una mirada claramente culpable. Se sentía mal por mostrarse firme ante Sakura, pero sólo estaba intentando protegerla. Al fin y al cabo, estaban aquí para rescatar a Fay. Sakura podría convertirse en una carga, y si la capturaban, sería una distracción. Estaría más segura aquí, en un lugar público, donde ni los Kreatūra ni esa bruja podrían hacerle daño sin llamar la atención.

Después de unos minutos de calentarse y despedirse de Sakura y Mokona, diciéndoles que se transportaran a otro mundo si estaban en peligro, Syaoran y yo entramos en una tienda para seguir preguntando. El ambiente se notaba ligeramente vacío sin la princesa y la bola de pelo, pero avanzar resultaba más rápido sin Syaoran parando cada cinco segundos para comprobar que ella estaba bien, aunque ahora no paraba de girar la cabeza para mirar hacia el lugar donde las habíamos dejado para ver si pasaba algo.

Me molestó un poco, pero decidí ignorarlo e intentar encontrar una forma de llegar hasta Fay. Y entonces…

"Disculpe; ¿sabe algo sobre la fortaleza de Lord Ashura?" preguntó Syaoran con poco entusiasmo y voz monótona, sonando como si ya supiera la respuesta.

En el rostro del hombre brilló el reconocimiento mientras sus ojos iban de Syaoran a mí, y después frunció los labios mientras paseaba la mirada por la tienda.

"Quizás," respondió bruscamente. Me animé al momento y me acerqué, mirando fijamente al hombre al que Syaoran había preguntado.

"¡Por favor, señor, díganos cuanto pueda!" lo presionó Syaoran con una expresión determinada. "Cualquier cosa, pero por favor, cuéntenoslo. ¿Dónde está?"

El hombre recorrió la habitación con la mirada una vez más antes de responder. "Debes entender, chico, que Lord Ashura es un asunto muy, muy oscuro. Tiene a todo el mundo aterrorizado. Nadie se atreve a ir a su fortaleza… y la única forma conocida para llegar allí es ser capturado por sus sirvientes. Las bestias del inframundo."

"¿Bestias del inframundo?" repitió Syaoran, perplejo.

Yo lo entendí inmediatamente. "Los Kreatūra," expliqué en voz baja. El hombre asintió.

"Se llevan a cualquiera que hable del Rey Ashura," continuó. "Son desagradables… su presencia hace que siempre esté nevando."

El hombre se calló en el acto, apartando la mirada de repente para hacer ver que estaba ordenando algo en el mostrador. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi que entraban dos hombres, que fijaron sus ojos oscuros en nosotros un momento antes de apartar la mirada, paseándola entre algunos objetos de las estanterías. Los observé antes de volver a girarme hacia el hombre del mostrador.

"Gracias," susurró Syaoran antes de alejarse para salir de la tienda. Me paré un momento y miré a los hombres. Fruncí el ceño antes de seguir a Syaoran al exterior.

"No ha sido gran cosa," suspiró Syaoran, abrazándose a sí mismo inconscientemente antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejar caer los brazos, avergonzado. "Pero ya es algo, ¿no?"

"Mmm." Gruñí con aire ausente.

No supe qué pasó exactamente. Algo afilado me rozó la mejilla y pasó volando a mi lado, clavándose en el suelo. Me agarré la mejilla, sorprendido, y jadeé al notar sangre, dándome cuenta de que el objeto afilado era una espada. Era como cualquier otra; tenía el mango negro, pero la hoja estaba hecha de puro hielo, con una punta perfectamente afilada.

Me di la vuelta y vi a cuatro Kreatūra tras nosotros. La gente gritaba por las calles y entraba corriendo en las tiendas buscando refugio. Me pregunté por qué los Kreatūra sólo nos perseguían a nosotros, pero en seguida caí en la cuenta. Me habían reconocido. Sonreí y desenfundé mi espada, acercándome lentamente a Syaoran, que aún parecía aturdido.

"¿Q-qué está pasando, Kurogane-san?" tartamudeó, pegando un bote cuando nos juntamos, como si hubiera creído que yo era uno de los enemigos.

"Los Kreatūra me han reconocido," mascullé lo bastante alto como para que pudiera oírme. "Esta es nuestra oportunidad de ser capturados."

Syaoran parpadeó y me miró con un aspecto aún más confuso, retrocediendo un poco mientras los Kreatūra se iban acercando.

"Si nos capturan, nos llevarán hasta Ashura," puse los ojos en blanco, esforzándome para no perder la paciencia, mientras una oleada de adrenalina me recorría. Sonreí. "Y cuando nos lleven hasta Ashura, nos llevarán hasta Fay."

Syaoran se quedó boquiabierto y la comprensión afloró a su rostro. Me devolvió la sonrisa de forma temblorosa y asintió. Nos giramos para encarar a los Kreatūra y levantamos las manos mientras dejaba caer mi espada.

"¡Ya nos tenéis!" grité. "Nos rendimos."

Esos Kreatūra debían ser lerdos o extremadamente olvidadizos, puesto que en nuestro último encuentro, yo había opuesto resistencia. Debieron olvidar que no suelo rendirme tan fácilmente, que me estaban haciendo un favor al capturarnos.

_**Ya venimos, Fay…**_ pensé, _**aguanta un poco más, mago. Pronto estarás conmigo, te lo prometo, y te sacaremos de aquí… nunca regresarás a este mundo yermo y frío…**_

**NdA:** ¡Fin de este capítulo! Siento que sea un poco más corto, pero esto era lo único que podía ocurrir aquí, y en el siguiente… Espero que os haya gustado y que no haya sido demasiado aburrido. Kurogane se ha rendido… ¡qué fuerte! Gracias por leer.

**NdT:** Ya falta menos para el gran desenlace! ¿Qué pasará…? Pronto lo sabréis. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado, especialmente a Nekane y a neko-chan por darme ánimos de cara a los exámenes. Sois geniales, muchas gracias.

También quiero comentaros otra cosilla y que me deis vuestra opinión: en la versión original del fic, la autora decidió escribir la traducción del nombre de cada capítulo en sus NdA. Como ya habréis visto, yo no lo he hecho, ya que creí que se entendía bastante bien (al fin y al cabo, el francés no difiere tanto del castellano, ambas son leguas románicas). Sin embargo, si hay alguien que no acabe de tener claro el significado, o simplemente quiera que lo escriba, que me lo diga en un review o PM y con gusto los traduciré todos en el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto.


	9. Je vous ai trouvé et ai échoué

_**Deseo estar como tú, **_

_**Yacer frío en el suelo como tú…**_

**Capítulo nueve: Je vous ai trouvé et ai échoué**

**PDV de Fay**

Pensé que era el fin… de veras creía eso… yacía sobre el suelo de piedra y mi cuerpo temblaba de dolor y miedo, miedo de no volver a ver la luz del sol. Es extraño lo claro que se hace todo cuando vas a morir… tu forma de ver la vida da un giro de 180 grados. De repente deseé ver el amanecer, anhelé sentir la cálida brisa de verano contra mis mejillas y ver el mar, contemplar la distancia, una distancia que había deseado llegar a alcanzar y reclamar. De repente, todas esas pequeñas e insignificantes cosas lo significaban todo para mí. Era extraño, sabiendo que después de esto ya no sentiría frío, ya no sentiría dolor o pena; ya no sonreiría ni sentiría mi corazón palpitando, nunca más podría poner la mano sobre mi pecho y sentirme calmado por sus latidos…

"¡Fay!"

Retrocedí ante el sonido de esa voz. Esa voz… debía significar que me estaba muriendo… oía la voz de Kurogane. Cerré los ojos, queriendo acercarme más a ella. Mi cielo debe estar con él… aunque su cuerpo y su alma permanezcan aún en la tierra…

Oí de nuevo la voz, pero más cerca y más urgente. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, pensando que debía encontrarme más cerca de las puertas del cielo si la oía tan alto. De repente, una fuerza me giró, tumbándome de espaldas, y abrí los ojos cuando un fuerte dolor me recorrió. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces; mi visión estaba borrosa y desenfocada. Tenía las pestañas húmedas y las mejillas pegajosas por las lágrimas secas. Lentamente se me fue enfocando la vista y vi un par de ojos de color rubí que me miraban; la fuerza se convirtió en un par de manos grandes que me tocaron las mejillas. Lo miré fijamente.

"Fay," Kurogane suspiró aliviado cuando lo miré, y una débil sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios. No conseguía hablar; de repente, mi propio idioma era un extraño para mi lengua y mis oídos. Todo lo que pude hacer fue alzar una mano temblorosa y rozar levemente su rostro con mis dedos, desde la frente hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Kurogane me tocó la mano y la sostuvo allí, acariciándome entre los dedos, provocándome una sensación que normalmente me haría reír y retorcerme, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para recomponer la máscara que durante tanto tiempo había llevado. Sentía dolor y no tenía la fuerza para ocultarlo.

"Ni siquiera te voy a preguntar si estás bien…" murmuró Kurogane después de mirarnos el uno al otro durante un momento. "No tienes ni idea de la impresión que me he llevado cuando te he visto aquí tirado… he pensado que estabas mu…" sus palabras se apagaron, ya que le causaban un gran dolor.

Desplacé mis dedos hacia arriba para rozar la piel bajo su ojo, atrapando una lágrima que caía. Se tensó por un momento, como si se sorprendiera por llorar delante de mí, pero se fue relajando gradualmente. Kurogane me volvió a sostener la mano y presionó sus labios contra mi palma. Esta vez, mi cuerpo reaccionó, ya que el calor se apoderó de mis mejillas e hizo que me sintiera como si mi rostro estuviera echando fuego. Me soltó la mano un momento para colocarme en su regazo, acunándome como a un niño. No me importó y no hice ningún comentario. Parecía preocupado por el hecho de que no dijera nada y comenzó a examinarme.

"Ya sabes que si no me dices dónde te duele, sé cómo sacártelo," me advirtió en voz baja, sujetándome la espalda con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba el moretón que tenía bajo el ojo. No fue necesario que me preguntara si me dolía, puesto que hice una mueca y cerré el ojo instintivamente. Susurró un 'lo siento' antes de continuar; su mano se desplazó hacia mis maltrechos labios, unos labios que habían sido reclamados sólo unas horas antes por otro hombre. Los recuerdos del incidente se colaron en mi mente consciente y mis dedos se curvaron, cerrándose y formando puños. La forma en que me había empujado, la forma en que me había sujetado y forzado. La forma en que había controlado la única cosa que era mía y sólo mía. La forma en que la había penetrado y violado, la forma en que la había reclamado como propia cuando nadie la podía reclamar. Mi cuerpo era mío y sólo yo lo compartía… y la única persona con la que lo compartiría sería Kurogane…

"¿Quién te lo ha hecho?" me preguntó Kurogane bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras recorría mi cuerpo con ellos y luego volvía a fijar la mirada en mis ojos. Alcé la vista para mirarlo pero aún no podía hablar. Abrí la boca, pero la sensación de la lengua de Ashura allí metida hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. La cerré rápidamente, apretando los dientes mientras contenía las lágrimas. No quería llorar… no debería llorar. Ya había pasado todo y Kurogane estaba aquí conmigo, estaba aquí para protegerme y amarme y cuidar de mis heridas y decirme que todo iba a ir bien…

Kurogane mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mí y no me presionó más. La comprensión de lo que había ocurrido brilló en sus ojos y tensó la mandíbula, como si estuviera intentando reprimir la rabia que amenazaba con explotar. Yo no podía hacer nada… excepto yacer en su regazo, sintiéndome inútil mientras el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

**PDV de Kurogane**

Todo se fue formando lentamente, como si pintaran una imagen terrorífica ante mis ojos. El dibujó comenzó como un espantoso bosquejo, algo que podía borrarse con facilidad y ser reemplazado por la verdad; pero ahora ya estaba pintado, las imágenes eran permanentes sobre la página y eran más claras que nunca. Deseé pintar encima de ella, partirla y hacerla trizas, reemplazarla por otra cosa… pero ésa era la verdad. El frágil cuerpo de Fay había estado bajo las manos de otra persona, unas manos que se suponía que debían tranquilizar, rozar y acariciar. Pero esas manos lo habían pellizcado, le habían clavado las uñas, lo habían torturado. El cuello de Fay estaba cubierto desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula por oscuros moretones, en cierto modo amenazadores, y las marcas de dientes aún eran visibles, moteando de rojo la piel allí donde se habían clavado en la carne, donde la sangre había aflorado hacia la superficie. Tenía los ojos empañados y aturdidos, como si aún estuvieran perdidos en ese momento, un momento que lo perseguiría para siempre. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y, cuando enrollé una de sus mangas, vi arañazos que habían sangrado profusamente, casi como si fueran cuchilladas. No quería ver qué había bajo sus pantalones… sabía que sería aún más horroroso. Nunca había pensado que su cuerpo fuera horrible… siempre que lo había visto, me había parecido elegante y hermoso, como un dios tallado en marfil. Y ahora yacía allí, maltrecho y amoratado… y yo ni siquiera había estado presente para evitarlo…

Mi sangre hirvió como agua sobre fuego y mi mente se centró en la venganza. No quería oírlo de los labios ensangrentados de Fay y tampoco yo quería decirlo. Mi mente me lo estaba gritando, gritando que alguien le había hecho esto a Fay. Seguía viendo su rostro en mi mente mientras esos gritos me inundaban los oídos, suplicando que se detuviera. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando sacar esa información de mi cerebro. Noté que algo frío me tocaba la frente y cuando aparté mi mano y abrí los ojos, vi a Fay con los ojos cerrados presionando su frente contra la mía. Lo miré y esas deslumbrantes gemas azules se abrieron lentamente, mirándome. Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios… una sonrisa verdadera. Sentí ganas de sacudirlo, de preguntarle por qué sonreía. Una parte de mí quería saber qué había ocurrido y cómo, qué le había obligado a hacer ese rey bastardo… pero no podía. Fui incapaz de hacerlo… de herir más su delicado cuerpo. Cerré los ojos otra vez y moví la cabeza, de manera que la punta de mi nariz rozaba el lado de la suya y nuestros labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros.

"Lo siento, Kurogane…" susurró Fay, y su cálido aliento me rozó los labios como una brisa de primavera.

"No seas estúpido," le respondí también con un susurro mientras mi mano le rozaba la nuca suavemente, acariciándole el pelo. "Lo siento tanto, Fay… no estaba aquí… no estaba aquí para protegerte…" me enrosqué un mechón de su pelo en mi dedo, sujetándolo con cuidado. "Lo siento tanto… te prometo una cosa… te prometo que encontraré al bastardo que te ha hecho esto… te prometo que le haré pagar…" mi voz se rompió mientras reprimía un sollozo. "Le haré sentir todo el dolor que has sentido y más… no mostraré piedad… no cederé ni siquiera cuando esté de rodillas y suplicando por su vida… lo siento…"

Los labios de Fay rozaron los míos brevemente antes de que enroscara los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome. Su rostro estaba apoyado contra mi pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más a mí mientras nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. Le acaricié el pelo y noté que una humedad se colaba a través de mi camiseta mientras él lloraba sobre mí. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, meciéndolo lentamente mientras el mismo movimiento me calmaba también a mí y borraba esos sentimientos de odio y venganza.

**PDV de Fay**

Lloré… lloré más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho jamás… más de lo que había llorado en años. Ni siquiera había llorado tanto cuando Ashura había tomado mi cuerpo sin mi permiso. Las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos y empapaban la camiseta de Kurogane. A él no parecía importarle y me acarició la espalda suavemente con las manos. Noté que mi espalda se arqueaba ante el contacto pero me negué a moverme mientras un dolor sordo se extendía al instante por todo mi cuerpo. Lo ignoré, apartando todo ese dolor como si no fuera nada. La única cosa por la que valía la pena llorar ahora era que Kurogane estaba allí. Estaba conmigo, algo que había estado esperando… algo que no era seguro. Mi corazón se había negado a rendirse, deseando con todo mi ser verlo una sola vez más. Estaba triste… triste porque ahora él también estaba allí atrapado, igual que yo. Pero me sentía agradecido… agradecido de que estuviera allí, abrazándome como lo haría una madre con su hijo después de que éste se hubiera caído y se hubiera rasguñado la rodilla. Necesitaba esto, más de lo que Kurogane jamás llegará a saber…

"Te quiero…" conseguí decir a través de los sollozos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba, acercándolo más a mí. "Tenía tanto miedo de que nunca pudiera decírtelo… de que moriría sin que supieras que te amaba… pero ahora… te quiero, Kurogane. Te quiero con todo mi ser… te quiero tanto…"

Kurogane también me abrazó más fuerte. "Yo también te quiero, Fay," me dio un beso rápido y ligero en el cuello para no aplicar demasiada presión sobre los moretones. "Yo también te quiero…" se apartó lentamente, retirándome el pelo de los ojos. "Pero ahora… necesitamos salir de aquí… Syaoran está ahí fuera…"

"¿Syaoran?" repetí, mirándolo con una mezcla de entusiasmo y ansiedad.

Kurogane asintió. "Los Kreatūra nos encontraron en la ciudad," le explicó lentamente en voz baja. "Y dejamos que nos trajeran hasta aquí. Pero en el momento en que entramos, los atacamos. No los derrotamos exactamente… sólo aprovechamos la primera oportunidad para huir. Te hemos buscado durante horas y entonces he entrado aquí y te he visto tirado en el suelo…" hizo una mueca al pensarlo. "Pensaba que estabas muerto… pero ahora te sacaremos de aquí. Syaoran te llevará a la ciudad y allí os encontraréis con Mokona y Sakura. Ellas os llevarán a Syaoran y a ti de regreso al mundo anterior…"

"¿Y tú qué?" me di cuenta de que no se había incluido en todo el plan a posta.

"Me quedaré aquí," respondió, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Me quedaré aquí y destruiré a ese bastardo de Ashura para asegurarme de que nunca más te vuelva a perseguir. Syaoran y Mokona volverán en cuanto estéis a salvo y lo consideren apropiado, y vendrán a buscarme. No me voy a ir de aquí sin darle a Ashura su merecido… no permitiré que siga viviendo después de lo que te ha hecho…"

"Kurogane, ¿sabes lo estúpido que es ese plan?" exclamé, sin molestarme a mantener un tono normal. "¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida por mí?"

"Ya lo he hecho," indicó con rotundidad. "En numerosas ocasiones, mago. No puedes hacer nada en este estado. Ni siquiera puedes aguantarte de pie, ya no digamos pelear. Necesitas que te vea un doctor, y rápido. No sé qué daño puede haberte causado ese bastardo por dentro… y quiero asegurarme. No quiero que te pase nada, no ahora que te tengo de nuevo entre mis brazos… de un tono algo distinto a la última vez que te vi… pero…"

En seguida vi que no iba a ser fácil convencerlo. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y aparté la mirada mientras la preocupación me devoraba. ¿Qué pasaría si Kurogane muriese? ¿Qué pasaría si Syaoran y Mokona también muriesen? Nunca me podría perdonar… y Sakura quedaría destrozada. Ese plan era flojo y Kurogane lo sabía. Lo sabía con todo su ser, pero se negaba a ser disuadido. La venganza se había apoderado de sus sentidos, los había robado y lanzado por ahí. La venganza vuelve loca a la gente… los conduce a la oscuridad… eso es lo que le había ocurrido a Ashura… no soportaba pensar en Kurogane como Ashura, imaginar que él había sido quién me había hecho esto. No quería que algo así le ocurriera… y no lo iba a permitir.

"Kuro-bobo, ése es el peor plan que he oído en mi vida," le solté mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "¿Lo arriesgarás todo por una insignificante venganza? Dime por qué…"

"Porque… te quiero… y he dejado que te pase esto… y tengo que hacer esto… por ti y para tener la mente en paz…"

"Así que no todo es por mí…"

"La mayor parte sí… ¡es sólo que no sería capaz de dormir por las noches sabiendo que he dejado vivir al tipo que te ha violado y apaleado! Ese bastardo no tiene derecho a seguir viviendo… lo perdió cuando te trajo aquí."

Me encogí al oír la palabra 'violar'. "Tiene que haber otra forma, Kuro…"

Kurogane me besó, robándome el aliento en un instante. Gemí instintivamente y mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, descubriendo una lengua suave lamiendo la mía. Noté que mi estómago se revolvía por un segundo, recordando el momento en que Ashura había hecho esto, pero en una versión más violenta. Sentí ganas de apartarme y echarme a llorar. Pero me vi incapaz. Esas manos adorables me acariciaban los costados y me abrazaban, obligándome a encerrar su cuello entre mis brazos. Todo el dolor y la frustración desaparecieron; sus manos actuaban en mi cuerpo como olas, llevándoselo hacia la distancia que tanto ansiaba reclamar. Quería más… mucho más de él. El cuerpo que quería compartir estalló en llamas mientras tocaba su cuerpo y sus labios se amoldaban a los míos. Aun así, sabía que eso no ocurriría, que Kurogane no lo permitiría…

Nos separamos al cabo de lo que nos parecieron horas, respirando con dificultad. Después de tomar una bocanada de aire, volví a presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Él me besó suavemente, como diciéndome que el beso ya se había acabado. Tuve ganas de quejarme pero estaba extremadamente cansado y noté que mi cuerpo se relajaba entre sus brazos.

"Y ahora, salgamos de aquí…" dijo Kurogane al cabo de un momento, besándome en la frente antes de cogerme en brazos.

Caminó hacia donde estaba la puerta, en el techo, y me cogió con más fuerza cuando saltó hacia arriba. Sus pies tocaron el suelo con un golpe suave y Syaoran cerró la puerta rápidamente para evitar que volviéramos a caer dentro.

Giré la cabeza para mirar al chico y le sonreí. Syaoran palideció un poco antes de devolverme la sonrisa apresuradamente.

"Fay-san, te ves horrible," dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, tú siempre tan encantador, ¿eh, Syaoran-kun?" reí sin ganas; me sentía fatal. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría si me encontraba tan mal.

Kurogane me pasó a los brazos de Syaoran. Éste pareció sorprenderse un poco por el hecho de que no pesaba mucho más que su querida princesa, y oí que soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver que conseguía no dejarme caer. Me giré para mirar a Kurogane, olvidando el plan.

"¡Kuro-puu!" grité, alzando una mano para agarrarlo del brazo. Kurogane se giró hacia mí y su mirada se enterneció cuando vio mi expresión. Se inclinó un poco para mirarme, poniendo su nariz y su frente sobre las mías. Cerré los ojos y arrugué la nariz.

"Pórtate bien con el chico, mago," murmuró. "Te quiero… te veré pronto, te lo prometo."

"No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir…" murmuré, deseando volver a sus brazos.

"Lo sé," suspiró, apartándome el pelo de los ojos. "Es por eso que lo hago, porque puedo cumplirla y lo haré."

"Kuro-nyu…"

"Fay-chan…"

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente cuando me dijo eso. Lo miré, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya se había girado y se alejaba corriendo. Jadeé y alcé una mano hacia él.

"¡KUROGANE!" grité, desesperado por abrazarlo de nuevo. "¡KUROGANE! ¡NO! ¡VUELVE! ¡VUELVE!"

Me retorcí entre los brazos de Syaoran, determinado a no quedarme sin hacer nada. "¡Suéltame, Syaoran!" le pedí.

"¡Fay-san! ¡Por favor!" me suplicó él, intentando mantenerme quieto. "Te vas a cae…" se calló cuando finalmente me liberé. Caí al suelo y la cabeza me dio vueltas al golpeármela. La levanté y alcé una mano hacia la pequeña figura que se alejaba de mi alcance, una figura que deseaba ver un rato más…

"¡Fay-san!" gritó Syaoran, y oí que se arrodillaba a mi lado. "Fay-san, ¿estás bien?"

Lo ignoré y empecé a llorar mientras veía cómo se alejaba el amor que mi vida. "Kurogane…" jadeé, notando que una cálida lágrima aterrizaba en mi mano.

**NdA:** Perdón por escribir otro capítulo aburrido. Quería hacer un capítulo en el que Kurogane y Fay pudiesen hablar y expresar sus sentimientos. Quería recalcar el hecho de que ambos podían morir; si Ashura asesinara a Kurogane, ¿qué haría Fay? Unas cuantas canciones me han ayudado a escribir esta escena… y una de ellas es "El tango de Roxanne", la canción de una de mis películas favoritas, "Moulin Rouge". Me imaginé a Kurogane sintiéndose extremadamente celoso y vengativo, no por la violación, sino por el hecho de que otra persona había tocado a Fay, otra persona lo había abrazado de esa forma, aunque más bien sea el caso contrario, ya que Ashura fue más brusco que nada. En el próximo capítulo se explicarán más cosas. Ashura recibirá su merecido, lo prometo.

**NdT:** Aquí llega otro capítulo. Ya sólo quedan tres más (uff, menos mal). Estos próximos días ralentizaré un poco el ritmo porque tengo que hacer un trabajo para la uni, pero en cuanto lo acabe me pondré a trabajar tan rápido como pueda. Aún así, no esperéis que esté acabado antes de Navidad, sobretodo porque, a petición de una lectora, he comenzado a traducir otro fic de Bleach y quiero intentar centrarme igual en los dos. Hasta pronto!


	10. Je combats pour personne mais toi

**NdA:** Como prometí, Kurogane y Ashura se verán las caras en este capítulo. Aquí tenéis unas cuantas canciones que os recomiendo que escuchéis mientras leéis: "The Ghost Of You" de My Chemical Romance, "I'd Come For You" de Nickelback, "End Of All Hope" de Nightwish y "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" de Kill Bill 1.

**Capítulo diez: Je combats pour personne mais toi**

**PDV de Kurogane**

"¡KUROGANE!"

Intenté ahogar el sonido, intenté ignorar desesperadamente con todo mi ser esos gritos desgarradores. Los gritos del hombre al que amaba… resonaban en mis oídos y hacían que se me nublara la mente; mis pasos de repente me parecieron irreales y extraños, como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos en vez de uno izquierdo y uno derecho. Tropecé y, de no ser por la pared, me habría caído de morros al suelo. Me tranquilicé, apretando los dientes con fuerza como para apartar los gritos. Éstos seguían atravesándome, más agudos que cualquier arma, más dolorosos que cualquier bala. Noté que me temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras me esforzaba aún más por seguir adelante. Sabía que si miraba atrás volvería corriendo junto a Fay, que acabaría cogiéndolo en brazos y huiría de este país, dejando a ese bastardo de Ashura vivo. Ese bastardo no se merecía semejante derecho humano… no se lo merecía… y tenía que morir… a mis manos y no a las de otro. Esto no era una cuestión de venganza… era una cuestión de justicia. Fay no se merecía lo que le había pasado… y que Dios se apiadase de él, porque ese tío iba a recibir su merecido. Mis dedos se morían de ganas de partirle la cara, por ver manar sangre, por ver unos ojos sin brillo que ya no veían…

Gruñí. Eso era tan morboso… cogí aire por la boca para intentar calmar las náuseas que me revolvían el estómago. Mi lado vengativo estaba saliendo a la luz, y la venganza siempre ciega a un ninja… seguí corriendo, aunque ahora era más como trote inseguro. Tuve que mantener el rostro de Fay en mi mente para evitar pensar en la dolorosa muerte de Ashura.

Los pasillos principales que había recorrido para buscar a Fay estaban ante mí, casi volviendo sobre mis pasos. Me sentía inútil. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Ashura o dónde encontrarlo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban Masquerade o sus asquerosos matones. En ese momento, sólo sabía una cosa. Fay estaba en manos de Syaoran y eso me hacía sentir tan inquieto que casi era irreal. No sabía por qué, pero no me sentía seguro aún habiendo visto al chico luchar y arriesgar su vida muchas veces por su princesa. Simplemente deseaba ser yo quien estuviera sacando a Fay de este sitio, y deseé con toda mi alma ser capaz de saber qué le estaba pasando en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera considerar echar a correr y atraparlos antes de que se fueran, vi que las paredes lentamente se estaban desconchando, revelando el cemento de detrás; los colores se tornaban marrones y se despegaban como si fueran papel pintado. Miré al suelo y vi que unas raíces salían de él y trepaban por las paredes. Noté que una sonrisa me curvaba los labios. Los Kreatūra estaban de camino.

"Al fin, parece que ya estamos llegando a alguna parte," dije en voz alta; ni siquiera me molesté en mantenerlo en mi mente. Cuanto más ruido hiciera, más pronto me encontrarían mis "viejos amigos" y estaría un poco más cerca de mi enemigo principal. Pero la mera idea de que Ashura estuviera cerca hacía que la adrenalina me llenara y la excitación me recorriera las venas y me invadiera el cuerpo.

Seguí andando pero, para mi desilusión, no me encontré con ningún Kreatūra, la bruja o Ashura. De no ser por mi frustración, habría hecho morros al estilo de Fay. Me entraron ganas de darles puñetazos a las paredes, pero me controlé. A las paredes… y las raíces que trepaban por ellas. Algo mortífero estaba cerca y no podía contener mi expectación hasta que me encontrara cara a cara con lo que fuera que fuese.

"Vamos, Ashura," mascullé para mí mismo, manteniendo los ojos fijos al frente en busca de alguna señal de movimiento en la oscuridad. "A estas alturas ya debes saber que no soy de los que les gustan los juegos. Preferiría llegar a la ronda final antes de que esto acabara..." me empezaron a sudar las palmas mientras sacaba mi espada y mis dedos se curvaban con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura. "Así que da la cara para que pueda verla bien antes de que te la parta…"

Aparté la mirada un momento para observar las paredes y vi que aquí eran normales. Frunciendo el ceño, bajé la vista y tampoco vi las raíces en el suelo. Volví a mirar hacia delante y vi que las raíces estaban pasillo abajo.

"¿Me han… adelantado?" susurré mientras abría más los ojos para adaptarme más a la oscuridad y asegurarme de que no estaba viendo visiones. Avancé un poco mientras pasaba la mirada de las paredes al suelo, luego al pasillo y de vuelta a la pared. "¿Cómo es posible?"

"Un ninja debería mantener siempre la vista fija al frente…" siseó una voz a mi oído.

Esa voz hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta y pegara un bote. Me giré tan rápido como pude, con la espada por delante. Parpadeé mientras mi respiración se volvía bruscae irregular. Allí no había nada… sólo la oscuridad que me había estado siguiendo todo el rato. Maldije entre dientes sin bajar la espada. Eché a andar otra vez mientras oía mi corazón latiendo con euforia.

"¿No me has oído?" gruñí entre dientes, recuperando la confianza mientras andaba. "No me gustan los juegos…"

"¿Por qué? Son muy divertidos..." se burló la voz.

"No cuando estás en mi lugar," respondí. "¿Por qué no das la cara?"

"Tendrás que encontrarme primero, ninja. Sigue mi voz."

Dudé. ¿Por qué debería creer en esa voz y por qué la oía? Joder… o bien se me había ido la olla y oía lo que quería oír o me había vuelto muy afortunado y el bastardo me estaba guiando. Prefería que fuera lo segundo… pero sabía que era muy poco probable… de todas formas, no tenía ni idea. No sabía qué hacer y estaba extremadamente confuso… solté un suspiro mientras seguía a regañadientes la voz que repetía las palabras "sigue mi voz" una y otra vez. Mi mente se distrajo con facilidad, ya que inmediatamente se puso a pensar qué le estaba pasando a Fay y dónde estaban él y Syaoran. Me pregunté si ya habrían llegado con la Princesa y la bola de pelo y habían vuelto al mundo anterior para que atendieran sus heridas. Se me encogió el estómago al recordar todos esos moretones, esos cortes y el miedo que inundaba sus ojos y cubría su voz. Me hizo enojar aún más… cogí con más fuerza la empuñadura de mi espada. Avancé más rápido, olvidando toda precaución. Iba a coger a ese hijo de puta y lo iba a hacer pagar por lo que había hecho.

Me detuve cuando me topé con una puerta, una puerta con una grieta enorme en el centro, pero sin pomo. Se me cayó el alma a los pies mientras la contemplaba y mi rabia se convertía en una ligera decepción.

"¿Qué demonios?" grité, y apreté los dientes con fuerza, casi mordiéndome la lengua. "¡Me has conducido a un callejón sin salida!"

"No seas idiota," me susurró la voz al oído. "Empuja."

Gruñí entre dientes. Alcé una mano y empujé una hoja de la puerta. Para mi completo asombro, ésta se movió. Me la quedé mirando mientras se me cortaba la respiración. Así que la voz me había conducido directamente hasta Ashura… no pude detener la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. Flexioné los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura, sintiendo que el sudor me empapaba la frente. Cerré los ojos y normalicé mi respiración antes de darle una patada a la puerta, haciendo que se abriera y golpeara la pared. Entré en la habitación y vi que estaba completamente a oscuras. Era casi como si estuviera flotando en el aire; no podía ver ni las paredes ni el suelo. Un chasquido llenó el silencio y una luz brillante se encendió ante mí en el centro de la habitación. Alcé una mano para protegerme los ojos, entrecerrándolos por la luz directa. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron vi dos figuras ensombrecidas.

Tardé un rato en ver los rasgos de las sombras ante mí, los rasgos que determinarían quiénes eran esas personas. Mientras mis ojos se adaptaban lentamente, noté que me huía la sangre del rostro y que aflojaba el agarre de mi espada. Sentí que me quedaba boquiabierto y ni parpadeé cuando mi espada cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido.

Una de las personas me era desconocida; era un hombre alto y elegante, como Fay, con el cabello largo y negro como el ébano. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro y sus rasgos afilados y marcados. Lamentablemente, la otra persona no era un desconocido. La segunda persona estaba de rodillas ante el hombre alto con las manos colgando a sus costados. Tenía el cabello de color rubio claro y los ojos azules y llenos de lágrimas; entonces me di cuenta de que una mano de la primera persona estaba alrededor de su garganta. No podía moverme ni un centímetro.

"Fay…" exhalé. "N-no lo entiendo… Syaoran…"

Mi voz se apagó cuando de repente el extraño tomó el familiar aspecto de Syaoran, pero sus rasgos infantiles y normalmente cálidos se transformaron en una sonrisa siniestra y entrecerró los ojos.

"Dejas a las personas que amas en las manos equivocadas," la voz de Syaoran me atravesó como un trozo de hielo. Los rasgos de Syaoran volvieron a transformarse en un instante en los fríos rasgos del hombre de cabello negro. "Ha sido demasiado fácil hacer que el pequeño Fay cayera de nuevo en mis manos."

Esa voz… era la voz que me había guiado hasta allí. Era Ashura. Miré a Fay con aire embobado; su rostro estaba ceniciento por la falta de oxígeno. Sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, provocándome la misma sensación que cuando me atragantaba con algo. Me sentí como si fuera a balbucear, a asfixiarme… no podía apartar la mirada.

"Suelta al mago, Ashura," intenté sonar duro y calmado, pero me temblaba la voz de forma incontrolable.

Ashura miró a Fay y sus dedos se movieron un poco, apretando su garganta con más fuerza. Oí a Fay toser cuando se le cerró la tráquea y abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡SUÉLTALO!" grité mientras alzaba una mano hacia él inútilmente, aterrorizado por la idea de que si avanzaba, Ashura apretaría más y le arrebataría su último aliento. "¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡SUÉLTALO!"

Ashura parecía sentirse complacido por mi sufrimiento y le brillaron los ojos cuando alzó a Fay para mirar su rostro angelical. Sus ojos me miraron una vez más mientras sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa burlona.

"¡**NO**!" grité cuando finalmente entendí qué pretendía hacer. Aquello que me había helado la sangre, aquello que me había hecho sentir enfermo y mareado.

Ashura reclamó los maltrechos labios de Fay. Las palabras me fallaron y todo pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta mientras veía cómo los labios de otra persona rozaban los de Fay, cómo Fay se retorcía inútilmente, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los míos y con una mirada suplicante y culpable. Yo tampoco podía apartar la mirada, pues mis ojos estaban pegados a los suyos. Noté que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas desafiantes mientras observaba a ese bastardo besar a la persona que amaba y sentí un cosquilleo en los labios al recordar cuán tiernos y suaves habían sido los labios de Fay cuando habíamos compartido ese beso que nos había cambiado la vida. Acabé bajando la vista y mis lágrimas cayeron al suelo con un ligero tamborileo, como el de la lluvia contra una ventana.

Cuando me atreví a volver a mirar, Fay estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Ashura se enderezó, se frotó los labios con la manga y se giró para encararme por completo.

"No puedes negarme lo que quiero, ninja," dijo Ashura mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió agacharme para recoger mi espada. Estaba mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Fay. Quería correr hacia él, acunarlo contra mí y ver si estaba bien. Pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso… ¿qué me ocurría?

Celos…

No me di cuenta de que Ashura se había plantado ante mí. Mi sangre ya no estaba ardiendo, ya no hervía y no tenía fuerza ni en los brazos ni en las piernas… tuve ganas de dejar que mis piernas se doblaran, de arrodillarme en el suelo y sollozar patéticamente. Continué observando la figura inerte de Fay y el nudo de mi garganta pareció hacerse más grande y obstruirme la tráquea.

"¿Sabes qué?... no dejó de repetir tu nombre cuando lo tomé," Ashura consumió mi silencio y se alimentó de mi sufrimiento como una sanguijuela. "No paró de llorar y pedir que vinieras, pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?" Noté su aliento en mi oreja y cerré los ojos, temblando. "No viniste a por él… pero yo sí vine… tú ya me entiendes."

Desgraciadamente, sí que lo entendí… y no poco. Fue como si una fuerte corriente me arrastrara a las profundidades de la consternación y la desesperación. De repente, la realidad me cayó encima con todo su peso, apedreándome y haciéndose cada vez más afilada y más dolorosa. Las palabras de Ashura hicieron diana y mi mente regresó al momento en que el cuerpo de Fay había sido declarado propiedad de Ashura. Lo odiaba… pero de alguna forma extraña y demente, me alegraba de que Ashura hubiese dicho esas cosas, porque eso hizo que mi sangre volviera a hervir y me dio la fuerza necesaria para alzar una mano y agarrarlo del cuello de su ropa. Me esperaba que sus risas morirían en sus labios pero, en vez de eso, sólo rió más fuerte. Lo levanté y mis manos empezaron a temblar violentamente mientras lo sujetaba.

"¡Calla!" aullé, acercando mi rostro al suyo para invadir su espacio personal. "¡Calla ese puto agujero que tienes en la cara!"

"Oh, vaya," Ashura soltó una risita y sus ojos se volvieron hacia Fay. "Mi querido Fay-uke, de veras deberías enseñarle a este perro a ser más sumiso. Me está arrugando la ropa…"

"¡No te **ATREVAS** a hablarle!" lo interrumpí y mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. "Y no te preocupes por las arrugas. ¡Te las alisaré, pedazo de mierda!" Entonces le pegué un puñetazo. Eché mi puño tan atrás como pude y se lo estampé en la cara a toda pastilla. Lo mantuve agarrado del cuello para que no se cayera por el impacto y levanté su ahora flácido cuerpo. Ya no se reía. Su mejilla se estaba tornando de un color azul oscuro. Al cabo de poco sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y una sonrisa le atravesó el rostro mientras un hilo de sangre le caía de la comisura de los labios.

Gruñí, sintiéndome como si la sien me fuera a arder mientras mi rostro se encendía de ira apenas contenida.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo…?" mi voz se volvió a apagar. Vi un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Giré la cabeza ligeramente y vi a Fay suspendido en el aire. Tardé apenas un momento en darme cuenta de que el dedo índice de Ashura estaba levantado. Era igual que esa bruja de Masquerade. Podía controlar el cuerpo de Fay con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos. Me volví hacia él.

"Pégame," Ashura rompió el silencio, sonando muy pagado de sí mismo y muy ufano. "Y le haré daño. Ahora, si estuviera en tu lugar, Kurogane-san, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer moverme. Un solo movimiento de mi dedo y se le cerrará la tráquea y morirá."

Me entraron ganas de venirme abajo y echarme a llorar, literalmente. Quería sollozar y llorar como un niño que se ha caído. Era impotente. Fay era vulnerable. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el chico o qué le había pasado. Había caído tan miserablemente en las manos de Ashura… había defraudado a Fay después de haber jurado que lo protegería y que lo mantendría a salvo. No había hecho nada de eso. No había hecho nada excepto defraudarlo una y otra vez. Había dejado que lo trajeran a este lugar, había permitido que Ashura lo violara y lo golpeara, y ahora esto. No había forma de huir. Era como si Fay y yo fuéramos ratones y Ashura fuera el gato, provocándonos y atrapándonos en un lugar para jugar con nosotros y matarnos al final, mientras nuestra fe subía y bajaba como una montaña rusa; la fe de que consiguiéramos escapar de alguna forma…

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" le pregunté en voz baja y temblorosa.

"No quiero nada específico, ahí está la gracia," respondió Ashura mientras sus ojos volvían a resplandecer con una especie de broma de mal gusto que yo no conseguía entender por más que lo intentara. "Sólo quiero lo que es justo. Pero en este mundo atrasado es difícil conseguir eso, ¿verdad? Tú renunciaste a algo muy valioso. Lo perderás pronto, ¿no? Yuuko te lo va a quitar."

Me tuve que morder la lengua mientras mi mirada se mantenía fija inútilmente en la figura flácida de Fay.

"¿A qué has renunciado, Kurogane-san?" me preguntó Ashura en voz suficientemente alta para que Fay lo pudiera oír.

Bajé la mirada. No podía decirlo…

"Dínoslo, Kurogane," me presionó Ashura, poniendo énfasis en el 'nos'. "Has renunciado a…"

Sentí los ojos de Fay clavados en mí y vi, por el rabillo del ojo, que me miraba con expresión perpleja.

No pude romper el contacto visual cuando abrí la boca y dije: "He renunciado a mi hogar…"

"¿A cambio de qué, si se puede saber?" continuó Ashura con una falsa inocencia en su tono, como si fuera una simple charla.

"He renunciado a mi hogar para poder encontrar a Fay y traerlo de vuelta," tenía la garganta seca y dolorida mientras lo miraba, el hombre al que amaba, y sus ojos de color zafiro se abrían lentamente a medida que lo entendía. "Una vez que rescate a Fay y deje este mundo… nunca podré regresar a casa…"

_**Continuará... **_

_**¿Qué le ha pasado a Syaoran? ¿Conseguirán Fay y Kurogane salir vivos? **__**¿Y qué ocurrirá entre ellos? ¿Qué les pasará a Ashura y a Masquerade? **__**Descubridlo próximamente en el penúltimo capítulo...**_

**NdT:** Dios mío, cómo me ha costado acabar este capítulo! Estaba completamente colapsada pensando en el otro fic que estoy traduciendo y me estresé intentando acabar esto a tiempo, pero no conseguía concentrarme y acabé hecha un lío y… agg, mejor me callo ya. En fin, quería acabarlo rápidamente y así poder desearos una Feliz Navidad, salud, alegría y prosperidad para el próximo año y muchas ganas de seguir leyendo fics de KuroFay! (bueno, de eso y de cualquier cosa que se tercie…)

P.D: Durante estas vacaciones tengo que preparar un trabajo para la universidad (no sé si ya os lo dije), así que tardaré más de lo normal en tener los dos siguientes capítulos.


	11. Rêve en noir et blanc

**NdA:** Éste es el penúltimo capítulo de "Avant Ce Soir"… De veras espero que todos hayáis disfrutado mi trabajo. Ha pasado de tener un argumento alegre a ser algo tan oscuro que me ha sorprendido a mí misma. Espero poder pagárselo a mis lectores con un final más que merecido y bien explicado. ¡Sería genial si dejarais un review cuando leáis el capítulo final! Éstas son las canciones que me han ayudado a escribir este capítulo. Os recomiendo que las escuchéis mientras leéis: "Thanks for the Memories" – Fall Out Boy, "Place Nearby" – Lene Marlin, "Until The End" – Breaking Benjamin, "Dance With The Devil" – Breaking Benjamin. Espero que todos lo disfrutéis. Lo que se dicen Kurogane y Fay lo he sacado de una de mis películas favoritas: 300. Ya sabréis dónde es.

**NdT:** Antes de empezar, quisiera responder al comentario enviado por **honey modoki**. Primero, este fic no es mío, ya que yo sólo me limito a traducirlo. Segundo, jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza abandonar un fic, y menos éste, que ya casi está finalizado. Además, si una pausa de dos meses te parece larga, aún te falta mucha experiencia en FanFiction, créeme. Y tercero, la universidad da MUCHO trabajo y, desgraciadamente, es más importante que esto. El día que llegues a eso te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

Dicho esto, yo también os recomiendo una canción: "Synchronicity" de Yui Makino (es la banda sonora de Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations). Os ayudará a meteros más en la lectura. A mí me funciona.

**Capítulo once: Rêve en noir et blanc**

**PDV de Fay**

"Una vez que rescate a Fay y deje este mundo… nunca podré regresar a casa…"

Me quedé sin aliento al ahogar un grito y sentí que mis párpados se cerraban un poco cuando clavé mi vista borrosa en Kurogane y nuestros ojos se encontraban. Noté que me temblaba un poco la barbilla mientras apretaba los labios, intentando contener el grito que deseaba soltar. Me sentí incapaz de hacer nada; ni siquiera de cerrar los ojos o girar la cabeza para apartar la mirada. Sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con Ashura… simplemente no podía apartar la vista. Desde el momento en que había conocido a Kurogane, éste había estado resuelto a regresar a su mundo… era su única meta, lo único en lo que se habían empeñado su corazón y su mente. Todas esas veces que me había llamado cobarde… todas esas veces en que lo había sacado a colación… todas esas veces…

"**Claro, ¿quiere hacerme un favor, señora? Entonces, ¿por qué no me envía de regreso al lugar del que provengo…?"**

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué había renunciado a eso tan fácilmente? La única cosa por lo que había renunciado a todo lo demás… ¿de repente, ya no le importaba? Sentí una repentina punzada de culpa al darme cuenta de que lo había hecho para recuperarme. Finalmente, pude cerrar los ojos y fruncí un poco el ceño. Ya no importaba el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo; de hecho, ya me había acostumbrado. Ahora me resultaba difícil imaginar qué era vivir sin dolor… lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en Kurogane y en lo que había dado. Él me había reprendido por darle todo lo que tenía a la bruja como si no fuera importante… ¿acaso no acababa de hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo entendía…

Noté como si unos dedos se hubieran enroscado en mi cintura, sintiendo la presión que causaban a pesar de ser invisible, pero de repente desapareció y caí, soltando un grito al golpear el suelo. Me quedé allí tumbado, aturdido y sin aliento. Oí que Kurogane me llamaba pero su voz me pareció un eco lejano, algo que no podía alcanzar, algo que no podía hallar. Solté un resoplido y me incorporé con el cuerpo tembloroso mientras me tocaba mi agredido cuello con los dedos. Siseé al notar un punzante dolor; sentía la piel en carne viva y tierna bajo mi ligero roce. Abrí un ojo y lo dirigí hacia Kurogane y Ashura. Kurogane aún tenía las manos sobre Ashura, pero lo sujetaba sin fuerza y había apartado la vista de él para clavarla en mí. Nunca lo había visto tan aterrorizado.

Ashura giró un poco la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

"Parece que nuestro querido Fay aún tiene fuerzas para luchar," dijo, en parte para Kurogane y en parte para mofarse de mí. Aplaudió con condescendencia. "Bravo, bravo, querido."

Vi cómo los ojos de Kurogane ardían de frustración mientras mantenía la mandíbula tan apretada que pensé que se rompería los dientes. Tenía un aspecto tan impotente, como si se estuviera hundiendo y no tuviera nada a lo que agarrarse. Lo entendí… no teníamos escapatoria. Ashura nos tenía acorralados y él lo sabía. No teníamos oportunidad de escapar, ni tampoco de salir ilesos de esa habitación. Era demasiado tarde para salir intacto, puesto que yo sufría una increíble agonía. También estaba preocupado por la angustia que sentía Kurogane, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba al límite y en cualquier momento estallaría y perdería toda razón. Actuaría llevado por las emociones en vez de pararse a pensar las cosas.

Era a mí al que tenía que ocurrírsele algo, y rápido.

"¡Eh, Ashura!" lo llamé con voz cansada y áspera, notando cómo mi garganta protestaba al usar mis cuerdas vocales. "¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pequeño trato?" La expresión de Ashura era de completa confusión y su sonrisa desapareció, mientras ponía se ponía las manos alrededor de la cintura para mostrar que me estaba escuchando. Mi vista se dirigió levemente hacia Kurogane, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y cuya expresión gritaba: "No te atrevas a cometer ninguna imprudencia, mago". Habría sonreído, pero no pude a causa del gran dolor de mi rostro. Dirigí la mirada de nuevo hacia Ashura.

"¿Qué te parece si sueltas a Kuro-puu?" intenté, sabiendo que era una causa perdida, pero yo sabía algo que no podría rechazar. "Suéltalo y podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo. No intentaré huir. Lo prometo. Kuro-puu deberá poder abandonar la fortaleza... y marcharse ileso junto con mi querido amigo Syaoran. No les pondrás un dedo encima ni tampoco los perseguirás."

El rostro de Kurogane se contrajo por la indignación mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Ashura pareció no darse cuenta de la reacción de Kuro, porque me sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Y por qué haría yo eso?" preguntó, alzando una ceja socarronamente. "Si tengo a dos personas con las que divertirme… nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, ¿no crees, mi querido Fay?"

Hice una pausa. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer… mi plan original era que aceptaría de buen grado. Me había quedado sin recursos… suplicar no había funcionado, y no estaba en condiciones de levantarme y ponerme a luchar contra él. Kurogane temía que Ashura me pudiera hacer daño, así que no se atrevería a levantar un dedo contra él. La situación no era más que un círculo vicioso; corríamos en círculos y con cada vuelta sólo conseguíamos sentirnos más mareados y confusos. Supuse que la única forma de salir de allí era luchando… atrayendo la atención de Ashura para darle a Kuro tiempo para golpearlo. Clavé mi mirada en la suya y entrecerré los ojos mientras movía la barbilla hacia abajo un centímetro y volviéndola a subir, haciendo un minúsculo y lento asentimiento. Le estaba dando mi permiso y esperaba que lo hubiese entendido.

Me sujeté el abdomen y me levanté, notando cómo mis miembros protestaban ante semejante movimiento, pero los ignoré. Gruñí mientras me ponía de pie; mi rodilla derecha cedió bajo mi peso pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio, enderezándome lentamente. Le devolví la sonrisa a Ashura mientras me limpiaba un poco de sangre con la manga, extendiendo el líquido carmesí por mi rostro.

"Parece que voy a tener que luchar por su libertad, ¿eh, Ashura?" dije, apoyando las manos en mis caderas en una postura desenfadada (cosa que pareció molestar a Ashura). "Bien, pero si gano, serán libres. Si pierdo, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Suena justo."

"La vida no es justa, Fay," me espetó Ashura, irritado por mi actitud despreocupada, igual que Kurogane. Abandonó ese tono y se relajó mientras volvía a sonreír. "Pero vale, acepto el reto, visto que tienes las agallas de ponerte de pie. Lo reconozco. Y ahora, ¿te importaría decirle al bruto de tu novio que me suelte? Encuentro difícil luchar si un zoquete me está sujetando."

Me sonrojé ante la palabra 'novio', pero dejé que el calor de mi rostro se desvaneciera rápidamente. Asentí y me volví hacia Kurogane, dirigiéndole una mirada más tierna. "Suéltale, Kuro-gru," dije suavemente. "Y ven a mi lado. Me niego a perder sin una buena lucha..."

El apuesto rostro de Kurogane era una mezcla de expresiones. Alivio (por el hecho de que me mantenía de pie y parecía estar bien), enojo (por haber sido llamado bruto y zoquete) y furia (por haber ofrecido su libertad dejándome morir aquí solo). A pesar de la cantidad de emociones, soltó a Ashura al instante y corrió hacia mí a toda prisa, por si acaso Ashura decidía cambiar de idea de repente y lo atacaba por la espalda. Por suerte para Kuro, Ashura parecía estar dispuesto a jugar limpio, ya que simplemente lanzó su larga chaqueta a un lado, preparándose para luchar.

Tuve que contener el impulso de lanzar mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurogane y besarlo desesperadamente. Sentí que una oleada de emoción crecía en mi interior… estaba tan contento de verle. Me alegraba de que estuviera viniendo hacia mí y que pudiera tocarlo una vez más. Pero también sentía la misma frustración por el hecho de que hubiese renunciado a su posibilidad de volver a su mundo natal, aunque tenía algo planeado para eso…

Se detuvo ante mí, a un metro escaso, mirándonos el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Le sonreí, luchando contra la sensación picante de las lágrimas que amenazaban mis ojos. Los ojos de Kurogane escanearon los míos y luego mi cuerpo como si pretendiera examinarme con una simple mirada. Era una mirada tan física que sentí que me sonrojaba.

"¿En qué estabas pensado, Fay?" masculló, rompiendo la distancia para tocarme la cara. "De ningún modo me iría de aquí sin ti…"

Mantuve su mano allí, constantemente alerta por si acaso Ashura hacía algo. "¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, Kurogane?" murmuré, notándome al borde de las lágrimas más que nunca. "Lo que intentado… y no ha funcionado, así que no te preocupes. Te voy a sacar de aquí con vida."

"Lo mismo te digo, mago," rezongó Kurogane, calando mis palabras e identificando al instante la palabra 'te'. "Pero aún estoy preocupado, como dices tú, porque vas a luchar en estas condiciones."

"¿En qué condiciones?" pregunté, embadurnando mi voz con un tono desenfadado. "Estoy bien. Mejor que nunca, de hecho. Y ahora, empecemos la batalla antes de que Ashura pierda la paciencia y decida jugar sucio."

Kurogane abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra pasé por su lado caminando (cojeando sería una palabra más adecuada, pero creo que lo disimulé bastante bien). Dejé que mi lado serio tomara el control. Mi agilidad sería mucho menor considerando cuán débil estaba, así que mis movimientos serían un poco lentos. Pero, con suerte, la de Kuro-nyu sería mejor, así que teníamos una buena oportunidad de ganar de rebote.

Ashura no perdió el tiempo. Viendo que nuestra discusión había terminado, se lanzó contra mí. Su velocidad era relativamente mayor que la mía en condiciones normales, moviéndose con gracia y agilidad. No podía confiar en que diera un mal paso o algo parecido para hacerlo caer, así que lo único que pude hacer fue esquivarlo mientras hacía una mueca al tirón que dieron los músculos doloridos de mis costados y mis piernas. Pero no me dio tiempo a recuperarme, ya que se giró y volvió a la carrera. Volví a esquivarlo débilmente y me agarré los costados al sentir que el dolor se volvía casi insoportable.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Kurogane se había apresurado a desenvainar su espada y cada cinco segundos miraba por encima del hombro para ver si me encontraba bien. Le dirigí una débil sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarme en Ashura. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Maldije entre dientes. No debería haberle quitado la vista de encima a ese bastardo ladino. Estaba ganando velocidad rápidamente y no me iba a permitir que lo golpeara ni una sola vez. Empezaba a sentirme mareado y eso nunca era bueno en medio de una lucha. Vi un veloz movimiento borroso y enseguida supe quién era pero no reaccioné lo suficiente rápido, ya que noté que me golpeaban el estómago con fuerza. Volé por los aires y me estampé contra la pared que había a la derecha, haciendo que el yeso se rompiera por el impacto.

"Me estoy… haciendo… demasiado… viejo… para esto…" gemí mientras me alzaba del agujero que había creado al chocar contra la pared. Alcé la vista justo a tiempo para ver el puño de Ashura dirigiéndose hacia mí. Hice lo único que podía hacer… lo esquivé. Esta vez fui lo suficiente rápido… apenas, pero conseguí esquivarlo por pocos centímetros. Rodé hacía un lado de manera que quedé tumbado de espaldas y tuve que alzar los brazos para protegerme la cara casi al instante, ya que Ashura se había lanzado sobre mí, presionando mis doloridas costillas con la rodilla y mis brazos con los suyos, de manera que nuestros rostros quedaban separados por menos centímetros.

El rostro de Ashura estaba retorcido por la irritación, como si hubiera pensado que nuestra lucha acabaría en pocos segundos. Noté que su sudor me goteaba sobre la frente, mezclándose con el mío mientras trataba de compensar la presión que ejercía sobre mí para que no me aplastara por completo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos; nuestros brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo. Aunque él tenía ventaja, ya que me clavó la rodilla con más fuerza. Grité de dolor y cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera librarme de ese dolor punzante.

"No… aguantarás… mucho más… Fay," escupió Ashura entrecortadamente mientras empujaba con más fuerza. "¿Por qué… no te rindes?"

Compensé su presión e intenté sobrepasarla mientras mis músculos latían de dolor. "Ahora no puedo… Ashura…" respondí, abriendo los ojos y entrecerrándolos. "Tengo… mucho que vivir…"

Levanté la parte inferior de mi cuerpo lo justo para doblar una pierna hasta que toqué su abdomen con el pie y lo golpeé con todo mi ser. Su presión disminuyó y lo aproveché para echar mi puño tan atrás como pude hasta que rocé el suelo con el codo antes de lanzarlo con todas mis fuerzas y estamparlo en la cara de Ashura con un golpe sordo. Ashura se tambaleó. Vi un borrón de color negro y lo reconocí como Kurogane, que había desenvainado su espada. Atacó a Ashura, pero éste fue demasiado rápido y la esquivó… por los pelos.

Rodé sobre mi estómago y me incorporé. Volví a gritar cuando el dolor me recorrió el cuerpo, casi haciéndome caer de nuevo. Me sobrepuse a la fuerza y me puse de rodillas. Me toqué la costilla y tomé una brusca bocanada de aire entre dientes cuando noté que el hueso se movía un poco. Estaba roto. Volví la cabeza y vi a Kurogane y a Ashura luchando, Kurogane atacando esta vez y el otro esquivando. Ashura no tardaría mucho en recuperarse de mi patada y entonces cambiarían las tornas. Tenía que intervenir y lo sabía. Me puse de pie, tambaleándome un poco y apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas para mantener el equilibrio.

"Vamos, Fay…" me enderecé. Me giré a tiempo de ver a Kurogane acorralado contra la pared, siendo Ashura el que portaba la espada ahora y presionando ligeramente la punta contra su garganta, pero no lo suficiente para cortar la carne.

No me paré a pensarlo dos veces. Ni siquiera me molesté en pensar en las consecuencias. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la vida de Kurogane… cuán valiosa era para mí… cuánto la atesoraba. No podría soportar la idea de que me la arrebataran por mi culpa. Tenía una solución para todo eso… simplemente teníamos que terminar esta lucha contra Ashura. Dudaba que yo sobreviviera después de esto… pero sin importar cuánto me esforzara, no podía imaginar un mundo sin Kurogane… no podía imaginar un mundo sin su actitud de auto sacrificio, su silenciosa preocupación por los demás… el mundo necesitaba a Kurogane, el mundo necesitaba a gente como él. El mundo no necesitaba gente como yo… no se necesitan cobardes… no se necesita gente falsa… se necesita… gente verdadera.

Ashura hizo retroceder la espada. Se preparó para golpear. Kurogane entrecerró los ojos. Vi en su mirada que había aceptado el hecho de que iba a morir. Gané velocidad hasta casi alcanzar la usual. Ya no sentía dolor. Sólo la determinación de no dejar que la luz de Kurogane se apagara. Me puse delante de él. Levanté el brazo derecho para escudarme. Cerré los ojos cuando la hoja se clavó en la carne… la sangre manó…

Apreté los dientes y oí mi propia sangre salpicando el suelo. Resbalé un poco pero mantuve el equilibrio mientras cerraba mi puño derecho. La expresión de Ashura se derrumbó cuando me vio y se dio cuenta de que la espada que sujetaba me había golpeado a mí. Sorprendido, su agarre se hizo más débil y tomé ventaja. Cogí la empuñadura y me saqué la hoja del brazo, siseando al sentir que la sangre manaba aún más rápido ahora que el objeto que me había penetrado la carne había sido retirado. Sentí frío casi al momento, como si me hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada, y violentos escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerme la espalda y se arremolinaron en mi estómago. Mi vista empeoró y oí mi pesada respiración mientras la pérdida de sangre hacía mella en mí. La espada me pareció extraordinariamente pesada cuando la levanté y todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta mientras veía cómo la expresión de Ashura cambiaba drásticamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca, gritando palabras que me parecían zumbidos. Golpeé y di en el blanco.

Ashura se tambaleó; había un corte desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda. Me mantuve de pie, encorvado mientras lo miraba y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"Lo siento… Ashura…" dije entrecortadamente por culpa de mis muecas de dolor. "Tenía que… hacerlo…"

Ashura no respondió. No esperaba que lo hiciera. Ambos caímos de rodillas al mismo tiempo y mantuve la vista clavada en él mientras caía de costado y se desvanecía con un resplandor blanco. Miré a través de la luz con los ojos entornados, incapaz de apartar la mirada de allí donde había caído y su sangre manchaba el suelo. Me agarré el brazo, notando que mi cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia atrás y era sujetado por unas manos firmes…

**PDV de Kurogane**

Mi mente reaccionaba con lentitud; todo cuanto pasaba ante mí y a mi alrededor se negaba a tomar sentido. Era como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extracorporal, siendo testigo de las cosas que les ocurrían a otras personas, viendo una figura rubia cayendo al suelo agarrándose un brazo que sangraba profusamente. La figura de cabello negro que había tras él lo observaba todo con expresión estúpida. Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que el de pelo negro era yo y que el rubio era Fay. Ashura había sido derrotado… el alivio me recorrió las venas como si de otro tipo de sangre se tratara, aunque no aportaba calor ni oxígeno. Me sentí como si me estuvieran aplastando los pulmones, impidiéndome respirar. Reaccioné rápidamente y alcé las manos para sujetar a Fay por los hombros mientras me arrodillaba y lo colocaba en mi regazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era superficial. No pude evitar quedarme mirando la enorme herida de su antebrazo. Lo rocé ligeramente con los dedos y Fay soltó un jadeo de dolor en respuesta.

Lo miré a la cara, apartando algunos mechones de sus ojos y las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su piel. Su rostro estaba fruncido por un dolor que apenas podía imaginar y respiraba por la boca, perdiendo rápidamente el poco color que tenía.

"Fay…" murmuré, acunando su cabeza para levantarla. "Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, ¿entendido? No tenemos mucho tiempo…" sentí un estruendo por encima de mí y solté una maldición. Ashura ya nos había tendido una trampa… la había preparado en caso de ser derrotado para que nos hundiéramos con él. Pedazos del techo empezaron a derrumbarse, cayendo a nuestro alrededor. Estiré más a Fay hacia mí y rompí un trozo de la pernera de mis pantalones para envolver la herida de su brazo. Hizo una mueca al apretarlo y lo único que pude hacer fue susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Empecé a preguntarme dónde estaría el chico y si habría conseguido salir bien parado, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por mi preocupación por Fay.

"Idiota..." mascullé, preparándome para cogerlo en brazos. "De veras que eres idiota. ¿Por qué has…?"

"Kuro… gane…" dijo Fay con una voz que era apenas un susurro áspero mientras abría los ojos. "Déjame… sal de aquí… ¿vale?"

Sentí ganas de sacudirlo pero me arriesgaba a herirlo aún más, cosa que no quería hacer.

"¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, mago?" pregunté. "Te prometí que te sacaría de aquí a salvo. Ahora concéntrate sólo en ti e intenta relajarte…"

"Kuro-puu…"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? ¡No quiero volver a oírlo!"

"Sonabas como… un padre justo ahora… Kuro…" soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. "Por favor… estoy tan cansado… déjame aquí, ¿vale? No pasa nada… si me dejas… aún podrás regresar a tu hogar…"

Parpadeé, quedándome helado agachado y con el mago en mis brazos.

"¿Qué? No, Fay, le di eso a la bruja…"

"Si te vas de aquí _**conmigo**_…" Fay abrió los ojos un poco para mirarme, sonriendo aún. "Si te vas _**sin**_ mí… existe la esperanza de que puedas regresar a tu mundo… ése era el trato… y nunca… me perdonaría si te quitara tu hogar…" gruñó y cerró los ojos mientras la sangre escapaba del patético intento de vendaje.

Lo abracé con más fuerza. "¡Fay, la razón por la que renuncié a mi hogar fue para encontrarte! ¡No habría renunciado a ello si no quisiera hacerlo! Yuuko me dio dos opciones. O no volver jamás a mi hogar o compartir el mismo destino que el chico y su princesa. Que perdieras todos tu recuerdos de mí… no podía elegir eso, Fay. Mi mundo no significa nada si no puedo volver allí junto a ti… juntos… no podría soportar que me olvidaras. Es egoísta… pero no podía elegir eso… Puedo construir un nuevo hogar contigo… un hogar que jamás perderé. Sí, echaré de menos mi mundo… pero no tanto como te echaría de menos a ti y a tu estupidez. ¿Me entiendes?" alcé la voz. "¡Te amo, idiota! ¡Y vamos a salir de aquí juntos! Y que Dios me ayude, porque si cierras los ojos y dejas de respirar, te seguiré y te patearé el culo en el más allá… como ya te prometí."

Los ojos de Fay se volvieron a abrir lentamente, brillando por las lágrimas que los inundaban. Le toqué la mejilla mientras mi mente se mantenía lejos del edificio que caía a nuestro alrededor. Me mostraba ajeno a cuanto me rodeaba… los únicos signos de que realmente estaba allí eran los pequeños trozos de yeso que pasaban junto a mí y el hecho de que mi ropa y mi pelo se movían cuando un pedazo caía y hacía vibrar el suelo debajo de mí.

"¿Sabes…? Si no conseguimos salir de aquí…" susurró Fay, alzando temblorosamente el brazo bueno para acariciarme el rostro con los dedos. "Es un honor morir en tus brazos… a tu lado…"

Dejé que las lágrimas que me inundaban los ojos cayeran sobre su rostro y las sequé cuando presioné mis labios contra los suyos por un momento. Cuando me separé, apoyé mi frente contra la suya, cerré los ojos y respondí: "Y es un honor… haber vivido al tuyo, Fay-chan…"

"¡Fay-san! ¡Kurogane-san!"

Alcé la vista al oír esa voz familiar, sin atreverme a creer a mis ojos o mis oídos cuando vi a Syaoran allí de pie, con unos cuantos rasguños. Abrí la boca para decirle que huyera cuando vi a la Princesa junto a él con Mokona en sus brazos; tenía una mancha de suciedad en la mejilla y Mokona estaba sorprendentemente sucia. Corrieron hacia nosotros mientras los trozos de edificio, cada vez más grandes, caían más rápido, y Syaoran apenas pudo esquivarlos.

"¿C-cómo habéis…?" exclamé, mirándolos como si fueran un espejismo.

"Masquerade me atacó," explicó Syaoran rápidamente, estremeciéndose cada vez que un trozo del edificio caía cerca de nosotros. "Pero vinieron Sakura y Mokona. Resulta que Masquerade no es tan poderosa como Yuuko. Mokona pertenece a Yuuko, así que cada vez que está cerca, ella se debilita." Se encogió de hombros. "No acabo de entender cómo funciona exactamente, pero no tenemos tiempo. Mokona," se volvió hacia el manju blanco. "¡Sácanos de aquí!"

"¡Guay!" exclamó Mokona, sorprendentemente contenta a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos. "¡Allá vamos!"

Las brillantes luces giraron a nuestro alrededor, actuando casi como un escudo, convirtiendo en polvo el yeso cuando éste tocaba la luz. Bajé la mirada hacia Fay, cuyos ojos estaban ahora cerrados y su respiración era superficial pero regular. Lo besé en la frente y lo atraje más hacia mí.

"Gracias, chico," mascullé lo suficiente alto como para que el chico me oyera. "Te debo una."

Syaoran sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Asintió y se giró hacia la princesa, sosteniéndole la mano con fuerza mientras ella intentaba curarle los rasguños. Ya no sentía esa punzada de celos cuando los veía actuando de modo afectuoso. Ahora yo mismo tenía eso… lo tenía en Fay D. Fluorite…

**NdT:** Llegados a este punto, me gustaría aclarar una duda que tengo, y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda. Bien, como algunos ya sabréis, esta historia tiene una secuela. Pedí permiso para traducirla también, y la autora me dio luz verde. El problema es que la secuela aún no está acabada, y Doodle hace meses que no la actualiza, así que la pregunta es ésta: ¿queréis que la empiece a traducir de todas formas, en cuanto acabe esta historia, o preferís que espere hasta que Doodle la haya acabado? A mí me da igual, tengo otros fics con los que entretenerme, así que aburrida no voy a estar, eso os lo aseguro. Sea cual sea vuestra respuesta, hacédmela saber y, en función de lo que digáis, escogeré qué hacer y os lo comunicaré en la NdT del siguiente capítulo.


	12. Avant ce soir

**NdA:** Dos canciones me han ayudado a escribir esta escena. "Aerith's Theme" para la primera parte y "Al lis full of love – Bjork". Os recomiendo escucharlas mientras leéis.

**Capítulo 12: Avant ce soir**

**PDV de Fay**

Cerré los ojos un breve momento y antes de que pudiera entender qué ocurría, me hundí en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Todo era negro. No podía oír nada. No podía sentir nada. No podía notar ningún movimiento de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera un latido de mi corazón. Ni siquiera una pequeña bocanada de aire. Fue extraño lo rápido que regresó todo eso cuando la conciencia se filtró entre la negrura, despertándome lentamente.

"… sus heridas se curarán con el tiempo, pero el movimiento de su brazo derecho nunca volverá a estar completamente al 100%..." la voz extraña resonó a mi alrededor, apagándose tan rápido como había venido.

"… deberías dormir un poco, hace días que no te has separado de él…" dijo una nueva voz después de unos minutos de silencio.

"No me importa…" respondió una voz áspera, sobreponiéndose a la anterior. "Quiero quedarme con él… y quiero estar aquí cuando se despierte…"

Esas voces… ¿por qué me parecían tan familiares? Quería preguntarlo, quería saber quiénes eran y por qué estaban allí… ¿De quién estaban hablando? ¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido? Todo era tan confuso… era como si estuviera atrapado en la nada, alzando mis manos para tocar algo, algo que me mantuviera derecho, algo familiar y seguro… pero no encontraba nada más que aire. Quería cerrar mis dedos alrededor de algo y sentirlo, sentir esa seguridad. Mi vista pareció dar vueltas durante un momento antes de que pudiera tomar aire.

Oxígeno… viajó por mi cuerpo y refrescó mis miembros. Miembros que ahora podía sentir y sobre los cuales parecía tener control. Sentí que mis dedos se movían un poco y noté algo. Apreté ese objeto con las puntas de mis dedos con tanta fuerza como pude. Era tierno, como plumas y seda. Quería no soltarlo jamás. Esa sensación de algo... hacía que mi corazón se hinchara. Fue entonces cuando todo regresó a mí. Ashura… sentí una punzada de pena ante eso. Se había ido de verdad… junto con la pena llegó el alivio. Podía ver una luz dorada a través de mis párpados. Parecía colarse entre las cortinas negras que me habían envuelto durante tanto tiempo y brillaba sobre mí, como si me invitara a atravesar las cortinas.

Noté que mis párpados temblaban y se movían un poco, permitiéndome ver mis espesas pestañas. Cerré los ojos otra vez, un poco doloridos por la claridad. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? Me sentía como si llevara una eternidad durmiendo... así que ¿por qué estaba aún tan débil? Ahora estaba tan cálido… como si estuviera disfrutando del sol de verano, saboreando la sensación de éste haciéndome cosquillas en la piel, actuando como unas manos cálidas sobre mi mejilla y mi cuello.

Me encogí un poco al notar una pesada mano cálida sobre mi frente, apartándome lentamente el pelo de los ojos, aunque algunos mechones cayeron de nuevo sobre mi frente y me hicieron cosquillas.

"Eh…" susurró la voz, desvaneciéndose un momento, como si tuviera la cabeza metida bajo agua, rompiéndose en fragmentos a medida que parecía subir a la superficie y volver a hundirme. "¿… puedes oírme? ¿Estás despierto…? Puedes oírme... abre los ojos..."

Esa voz... Mis labios (que ya no sentía como propios) se abrieron un poco y una voz extraña emergió de mi dolorida laringe. "Kuro...gane..." conseguí decir, apartando lentamente las cortinas al abrir los ojos. Todo seguí siendo tan brillante, pero esta vez no pueda cerrar los ojos… porque encontré su mirada. Su cariñosa, ansiosa, curiosa y adorable mirada.

Sus ojos de color rubí se clavaron en los míos mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente mi frente mojada y luego pasaba sus dedos por mi mejilla. El alivio brilló en sus ojos y pareció soltar un silencioso suspiro aliviado, reponiéndose rápidamente.

"Eh…" murmuró, inclinándose para poner sus labios sobre la punta de mi nariz. Arrugué la nariz, pero el movimiento pareció agotar mi cerebro y me hizo sentir mareado por un momento.

"Eh…" respondí, intentando parecer despreocupado, como si me hubiera despertado de quedarme dormido hasta tarde en un fin de semana o algo así. Aunque me parecía más que eso. Como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante meses. Aparté la mirada del rostro de Kurogane por un momento para echarle un vistazo a la habitación. Era rara… las paredes eran de un cálido rojo y había un jarrón blanco sobre la mesita de noche junto a mí lleno de rosas escarlatas. Tomé aire e inhalé el dulce y hermoso perfume de las flores.

"Eh… Perrote…" sonreí débilmente y el movimiento de mis labios me pareció que me rompía la cara debido al dolor que causó en los músculos de mis mejillas. "Creo que ya no estamos en Celes…"

Kurogane me sonrió con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. "He echado de menos tu penoso sentido del humor, mago," dijo en voz baja mientras pasaba su pulgar suavemente sobre mis cansados párpados, como si intentara apaciguar la sensación de pesadez que sentía. Resultaba una lucha el simple hecho de mantener los ojos abiertos. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" añadió después de una pausa con un tono serio y frunciendo el ceño mientras me miraba. No pude evitar ver cómo su mirada se paseaba rápidamente por mi cuerpo, al parecer atraída hacia mi brazo derecho. Lo miré de reojo. Mi brazo estaba en un cabestrillo atado alrededor de mi cuello y vendado desde la palma de la mano hasta el hombro.

"Me siento aturdido y feo," quise decir, pero al final simplemente dije: "Estoy genial, gracias por preguntar."

Pareció haber oído mi primera respuesta dentro de mi mente, ya que me tocó el dorso de la mano derecha con cuidado. Ese pequeño contacto pareció enviar un dolor agudo por todo mi brazo. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para contener una mueca, cualquier cosa que pudiera indicarle la agonía que sentía.

"Me tuviste realmente preocupado por un tiempo, mago," dijo Kurogane lentamente, como si hablara para sí mismo, mientras me sostenía la mano izquierda y entrelazaba nuestros dedos (cosa que hizo que me sonrojara violentamente para mi desgracia). "Perdiste el conocimiento y yo… ¡pensé que estabas muerto! La Princesa casi se desmaya al pensar que habías dejado de respirar. Yo mismo estuve a punto de hacerte el boca a boca… entonces vino el doctor y nos indicó que aún respirabas y que deberíamos haberte comprobado el pulso en vez de sacar conclusiones precipitadas y entrar en pánico." Me dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado al decir eso, con los ojos nublados, perdido en el recuerdo. "Tu brazo derecho está en un estado penoso, mago. El doctor dijo que si no hubieras sido atendido entonces, habrías perdido el brazo. Dijo que el movimiento nunca volvería a ser el mismo, pero que después de unos meses deberías ser capaz de sostener una espada de nuevo… aunque no se puede decir que antes fueras un buen luchador. También te rompiste una o dos costillas y estás lleno de morados. Estás hecho un desastre."

Hice un puchero tan grande como mis doloridos labios me permitieron. "Caray, sabes muy bien cómo hacerme sentir querido, Kuro-puu…" me callé haciendo una mueca y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa? ¡Mago!"

Abrí los ojos y vi que Kurogane se había levantado y que sus manos estaban sobre mí, moviéndose frenéticamente hacia mis costados, acariciándolos como si intentara calmarme. Bueno, no fue un intento, puesto que funcionó.

Sonreí con poco entusiasmo. "Eh… tienes bolsas bajo los ojos. ¿Que no has estado durmiendo bien, Kurger-burger?"

Kurogane parpadeó. Pareció contenerse para no darme una colleja. En vez de eso, eligió tirarme juguetonamente del pelo, dejándose caer de nuevo en su silla. Cogió un pañuelo, al cual dirigió una mirada desaprobadora ya que tenía dibujos de flores de cerezo, y me secó las gotas de sudor de la frente.

"Mmm, huele a fresa," me burlé, intentando distraerme del dolor del brazo. "Déjame adivinar… los elegiste tú, ¿verdad, Kurgy?"

Kurogane parecía estar luchando entre el acto maternal y el contenerse para no hacerme más daño.

"De hecho, la Princesa y el bollo los escogieron," masculló, sentándose de nuevo y tirando el pañuelo a la papelera que había junto a la mesita. Se cruzó de brazos. Hice un mohín y estiré mi brazo izquierdo, doblando y estirando los dedos de un modo infantil.

"¿Ya no quieres sostener mi mano, Kuro-puu?" pregunté, intentando no reír ante su perpleja expresión.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no dijo nada mientras volvía a cogerme la mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, acariciándome el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Sonreí triunfalmente. No me devolvió la sonrisa, sino que mantuvo los ojos fijos en nuestras manos. Vi que torcía la comisura de sus labios.

"¿Qué pasó entonces? Después de que me desmayara, quiero decir." Rompí el silencio, temeroso de que, si ninguno de los dos hablaba, mis ojos se cerraran y volviera a quedarme inconsciente. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado?

"Bueno, no gran cosa," respondió Kurogane con los ojos aún fijos en nuestras manos. "Me he pasado tres semanas aquí sentado… esperando que despertaras…"

"¿Tres semanas?" exclamé, incorporándome sólo para volver a caer sobre las almohadas con una mueca contrariada.

"Quédate tumbado," ordenó Kurogane con tono firme pero tierno, mirándome finalmente a los ojos antes de apartar la mirada mientras su sonrojo se extendía y pasaba a un rojo profundo. "Además, dijiste algunas cosas mientras dormías…"

"¿De veras?" fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

Kurogane parecía contento de tener esa información, ya que una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. "Sí, claro. No parabas de decir que me amabas… y que querías helado de fresa y querías compartirlo."

Fruncí el ceño. "Eso no suena muy bien," murmuré.

Kurogane se rió. "Bueno, quizás no entendí bien el sabor," admitió. "Pero te encanta el helado. Te compraré un poco, si quieres."

Noté que mis mejillas se encendían y aparté la mirada.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, aunque fue roto por las suaves risas de Kurogane. "De veras te he echado de menos… Fay," dijo pensativamente después de una pausa. "No era lo mismo sin ti…"

"Kuro-puu…" me giré para mirarlo, notando que los ojos se me cerraban lentamente. "Yo…"

Su mirada se suavizó y dejó de reír mientras me apretaba los dedos con cuidado y me besaba la mejilla, apoyando su frente en la mía después de que sus labios abandonaran mi piel. "Estás cansado, Fay-chan," susurró, besándome el puente de la nariz. "Duerme. Lo necesitas."

"Kuro..." mi voz se fue apagando a medida que la oscuridad me consumía de nuevo…

**PDV de Kurogane**

El mago no volvió a despertarse hasta el anochecer. De mientras, les había dicho a Syaoran, Sakura y al bollo que Fay había despertado y que estaba bien. Parecieron quedarse completamente extasiados ante tales noticias y empezaron a corretear por la casa otra vez, llenándola con una cálida atmósfera que sustituía la incómoda ansiedad que había sido nuestro oxígeno durante las tres últimas semanas. Después de regresar de Celes, Syaoran y la Princesa habían decidido continuar buscando la pluma en este mundo, ya que aún no la habíamos encontrado. La enana insistía en decir que notaba una fuerte energía cerca, pero lo cierto era que nadie tenía prisa por encontrarla. No era porque ya no nos importara, sino porque todos estábamos preocupados por el mago. Todos necesitábamos sus estúpidos motes y su musical tono de voz y el modo en que nos trataba, como si cada uno de nosotros fuera algo de extremo valor para él. No necesitaba decírnoslo; lo veíamos en sus ojos y acciones. Syaoran y yo habíamos preparado una habitación en la planta baja de la casa para Fay, de manera que pudiera moverse por allí con más facilidad cuando se levantara de la cama. Obviamente, fue idea de la Bruja Dimensional el poner una cama de matrimonio para que yo pudiera "seguir vigilándolo de noche". Dudaba mucho de que ésa fuera la razón para tal sugerencia, pero lo hicimos de todas formas, a pesar de que hasta ahora la cama había sido ocupada única y exclusivamente por Fay.

La noche llegó como siempre, con un azul sereno que reemplazaba el brillo dorado que antes llenara la habitación. El chico y la princesa estaban ocupados limpiando la cocina después de una cena memorable (Mokona la había llamado una cena de celebración) y Mokona estaba con ellos mientras su canción infantil inundaba el dormitorio. Me encogí, preguntándome si debería ir a la cocina y decirles que bajaran el volumen o no.

"¡… y cuando Fay se ponga bueno, estaremos juntos de nuevo, y Kurgy estará feliz, feliz y yo daré palmitas, palmitas!" Cantó Mokona más fuerte, al parecer para que yo pudiera oírla.

"¿Qué te he dicho acerca de meterme en tus canciones?" gruñí, levantándome de la silla, pero noté algo frío en el brazo. Me quedé helado casi al momento.

Tardé un momento en girar la cabeza para bajar la vista y ver la mano de Fay tocándome la muñeca, cerrando sus finos dedos débilmente alrededor de ésta. Estaba ligeramente incorporado, y sus ojos azules se volvieron más cálidos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa e inclinaba la cabeza tiernamente.

"Veo que nos hemos convertido en tema para las canciones de Mokona," dijo Fay alegremente mientras sus dedos se cerraban con más fuerza, como si temiera que yo apartara mi mano.

No tenía por qué hacerlo. Reclamé mi silla al instante, despegando sus dedos de mi muñeca para cogerle la mano y besarle el dorso suavemente. Sabía que me estaba sonrojando profundamente, ya que el calor me subió hasta la punta de las orejas.

"Mokona me dijo una vez," continuó Fay en voz baja. "Que cuando a alguien se le sonrojan las orejas, significa que está colado por ti." No podía mirarlo a los ojos. "Supongo que estás un poco colado por mí, ¿no, Perrote?"

"Podría decirse que sí," murmuré, besando su mano de nuevo antes de mirar su cara sonrojada. "Pero yo no diría un poco o que esté colado."

"¿No te estarás enamorando de mí, verdad?" bromeó Fay, girándose para poder mirarme y causando que sus mechones rubios le cayeran sobre los ojos.

Odiaba cómo seguía presionándome. Era como si me estuviera chinchando para que yo lo dijera, como si intentara presionarme para que admitiera que estaba completamente enamorado de él. Reprimí un suspiro y sopesé la idea de darle una paliza para evitar que continuara con esa broma.

"Tampoco diría que me esté enamorando, mago," dije, inclinándome hacia delante de manera que nuestros labios quedaron a pocos centímetros, exhalando sobre sus labios de forma provocativa. "Ya me he enamorado de ti. Y no actúes como si no lo supieras."

Lo besé. Nuestros labios se lanzaron a por los del otro, deseando acariciar y tocar, saborear y moldear. Lo sostuve por la nuca mientras se sentaba de nuevo y su brazo derecho me atraía hacia la cama. No me resistí y aproveché la oportunidad cuando sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, introduciendo mi boca en la suya. Abrió un ojo y gruñó con desaprobación, pero no protestó. Ni siquiera luchó por el papel dominante. Su lengua se movió con la mía y tomó aire de repente cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y mis manos se deslizaron por su esbelta y pequeña forma. Casi dejé que el instinto se apoderara de mí. Casi lo embestí y me apreté contra él. Volví a la realidad cuando le acaricié el brazo vendado. Rompí el beso.

"Fay…" jadeé, apoyando mi frente contra la suya. "No podemos hacer esto estando tú así…"

Fay me besó tiernamente en los labios. "Sí que podemos," insistió abriendo los ojos, que ardían con un extraño brillo. "Por favor, Kuro-puu."

Gruñí. "¿Crees que llamarme así va a hacerme…" fui interrumpido por el nuevo encuentro de nuestros labios y la punta de su lengua recorriéndome los míos suavemente, provocándome fuertes escalofríos. "… cambiar de idea?" terminé cuando el beso finalizó.

"Si me duele te diré que pares," insistió, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro y sembrándome el cuello de besos como para encorajinarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y solté una maldición entre dientes. Era una sensación tan maravillosa. Me di cuenta de que él ya había hecho eso antes.

"Eres tan horriblemente persuasivo," luché por decir sin dejar escapar ningún gemido.

Fay rió, y sus risas mandaron vibraciones por mi piel y mis huesos. "Lo sé," susurró, besándome en la barbilla.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que el instinto tomara el control y me hundiera en el placer de los besos de Fay, haciéndome querer hacerle lo mismo a él. Mis manos agarraron sus caderas mientras me hacía cosquillas en el cuello con sus besos, casi volviéndome loco. Besé los morados medio desvanecidos de su cuello mientras su mano se enroscaba en mi nuca y mi cabello, enredando los dedos en él. Me subí sobre él, apartando las manos de sus caderas para apoyarlas en la cama, a ambos lados de él, asegurándome de que no apoyaba ningún peso en él al inclinarme para frotar mi nariz contra la suya, besándome él entonces desde el puente hasta la punta de ésta y apartándome el pelo de los ojos con la mano izquierda. Intenté no concentrarme. Intenté no pensar demasiado en nada. Se trataba sólo de nosotros. Ni siquiera pensé en echar el pestillo de la puerta. Por mí, podían entrar si querían. Eso sólo hacía que la adrenalina circulara más deprisa y que sintiera un cosquilleo en los dedos debido a las sensaciones. Volví a frotar la nariz con la suya antes de reclamar sus labios de nuevo, sintiéndolo gemir en mi boca al tiempo que le masajeaba el muslo con una mano. Parecía disfrutarlo.

"Kuro…" susurró Fay; gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente como diamantes sobre su hermosa piel de marfil. "No me quites la camiseta, ¿vale? Sería demasiada molestia."

Parpadeé un momento completamente confuso hasta que capté lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Las piernas de Fay estaban enroscadas en mi cintura, su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cuello y sus caderas alzadas. Noté que me sonrojaba de pies a cabeza y de repente me sentí muy inquieto. Fay y yo… íbamos a… por un momento, consideré la idea de echarme atrás. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo con cara de tonto, pero me pareció una eternidad. Entonces la inquietud se convirtió en hielo. Eso era algo que yo deseaba, algo que deseaba mucho. Deseaba eso más que nada, tocar cada centímetro de la dolorida piel de Fay y calmarla con mis manos, consolar sus doloridos huesos y su alma maltratada. Sabía cuánto le había dolido cuando Ashura le había hecho eso. Y él estaba depositando toda su fe en mí… Sentí una repentina calidez en mi pecho y me di cuenta de que no importaba. Fay confiaba en mí y yo no iba a herir sus sentimientos rechazándolo por algo que ambos desesperadamente deseábamos hacer. El hielo se deshizo casi al instante y mi expresión de idiota se suavizó cuando le sonreí, tocando sus acaloradas mejillas.

"Vale" susurré. Fay se sonrojó pero cerró los ojos un poco mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa. No era necesario decir nada más. Nada más podría haber sido dicho. Se acercó más a mí e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Yo incliné la mía hacia la izquierda y me di cuenta de que intentaba no reírse. Le lancé una mirada de "no desafíes tu suerte" y se acercó unos centímetros más, haciendo desaparecer el espacio entre nosotros al unir nuestros labios.

Basta de pensarlo todo dos veces. Simplemente hice lo que me pareció natural. Le bajé lentamente el pantalón del pijama, acariciándole las piernas desde la espinilla hasta el muslo. Lo ayudé a quitarme la ropa, dejándola caer al suelo de cualquier manera, olvidada y ya inútil. Era como si ya no tuviéramos nada que ocultar. Todo estaba al descubierto. No sentía el frío aire de la noche pero me estremecí de todas formas. ¿Entusiasmo? ¿Nervios?

Ésa era mi primera vez con Fay… con un hombre…

Fay notó que dudaba y me acarició los labios con sus suaves dedos, obligándome a abrirlos ligeramente.

"¿Quién va a ser el uke?" me susurró al oído, incorporándose un poco para que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran por completo. Solté un gruñido mientras luchaba por no gritar al notarlo. Su pecho estaba contra el mío y nuestras caderas se tocaban. Mis ojos se pusieron un poco en blanco.

"Ni te molestes… en preguntar eso, mago," jadeé, sujetando su barbilla e inclinándola para besarlo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el vientre con movimientos circulares, haciendo que se estremeciera. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente suave? ¿Acaso usaba crema hidratante? Su piel era como la de una mujer. Era hermosa… aunque la luz de la luna no podía disimular los morados y cortes de su piel. Besé el morado que tenía bajo el ojo y lo acaricié más abajo, hasta que lo vi abrir mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo brillante.

Lo recosté en la cama y volví a colocarme sobre él. Le acaricié las nalgas, aliviando las oscuras marcas de abuso que allí había. Hizo una mueca y gimió un poco. Besé su vientre rápidamente y miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo que me sirviera de lubricante. Fay soltó una risita ante mi expresión y cogió mi mano para chuparme un dedo. No pude evitar dejar vagar mi mente hacia cómo me sentiría si me chupara la…

Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando él paró. Le sonreí débilmente y le sujeté los muslos con una mano mientras le introducía lentamente el dedo índice. Me detuve de inmediato cuando Fay soltó un fuerte grito. Lo miré. Su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor.

"Fay… mago, ¿estás bien?" Iba a sacar el dedo cuando él abrió los ojos, que brillaban por las lágrimas.

"No pasa nada, es sólo que es un poco estrecho," contestó cerrando los ojos de nuevo. "Sólo necesito relajarme. Estaré bien."

Empezaba a dudar de si podría acogerme en su interior si ya le dolía tanto sólo con un dedo. Parecía que mantener relaciones sexuales estando Fay herido era un obstáculo tras otro. Pero no podía negar mi propia necesidad y sabía que él también lo deseaba si estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor. Comencé a besarlo y a mover mi dedo dentro y fuera de él, intentando no sonreír cuando sus muecas se convirtieron en gemidos ahogados contra mi boca y su espalda se arqueó a causa de los movimientos de mi dedo. Metí otro y empecé a ensancharlo, sintiendo cómo se estrechaba alrededor de éstos. Metí un tercer dedo por si acaso, besándole el cuello y dándole mordisquitos cariñosos en la mandíbula. Me sentía como si fuera a correrme en ese momento y apenas habíamos hecho nada. Saqué los dedos y oí un pequeño gimoteo de protesta que se transformó en un gruñido cuando lo penetré lentamente, mordiéndome con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar gritar. Le alcé las piernas y las coloqué dobladas sobre mis hombros. Sus manos se agarraron a los cojines detrás de su cabeza y su espalda se arqueó mientras me hundía más en su interior, haciendo alguna que otra mueca.

"Uh…" gruñí cuando estuve completamente enterrado en él, besándole el rostro al ver que arrugaba un poco la nariz mientras intentaba adaptarse a mi tamaño. Su rostro se relajó lentamente y empezó a devolver mis besos débilmente. Su estrechez casi me llevó al límite.

"Estoy listo, Kuro-puu," dijo con una voz poco más fuerte que un susurro mientras me miraba.

Quería preguntarle si estaba seguro, pero vi la sinceridad en sus ojos. Empecé a moverme hacia dentro. Sentí el placer de inmediato. El roce era tan placentero. Me moví hacia fuera pero sin salir por completo. El cuerpo de Fay se movió con el mío y extendió un poco las piernas cuando lo volví a penetrar. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y al principio pensé que era debido al dolor, pero soltó un fuerte gemido a la tercera embestida. Ésa era mi señal para acelerar. Rápidamente aumenté el ritmo, penetrándolo con fuerza y recibiendo un súbito jadeo aprobatorio mientras arqueaba las caderas. Mi visión se emborronó. Lo único en lo que podía pensar eran los movimientos, los jadeos de satisfacción de ambos, sus manos clavándose en mi espalda. El dolor mezclado con los movimientos y el placer. Gruñí y tomé su miembro en mi mano, notándolo duro y sorprendentemente delicado. Empecé a masturbarlo, besándolo profundamente mientras lo embestía, asegurándome de que todo estaba sincronizado para que captara el ritmo de mis embistes y el de los movimientos de mi mano.

Ambos estábamos cubiertos de sudor. Lo empujé aún más contra la pared de la cabecera de la cama, sus piernas completamente abiertas ante mí mientras continuaba moviéndome en su interior. A cada segundo que pasaba Fay gritaba más fuerte y las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente y la espalda. Él se corrió primero. Yo no tardé mucho en hacerlo también. Me dolían los músculos, así que me recosté sobre él, encontrando de nuevo sus labios casi inmediatamente y besándonos el uno al otro débilmente.

"Quizás…" resolló Fay. "Deberíamos… esperar un poco… antes de volver a hacerlo…"

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Por qué? ¿Te duele? ¿He sido demasiado brusco? Lo siento much…"

Me callé cuando me cubrió la boca con una mano. "Porque voy a ser incapaz de andar durante mucho, mucho tiempo," acabó la frase donde yo lo había cortado. Me dio un golpecito en la nariz y cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose un poco. Nos tapé con las sábanas, estando yo aún sobre él. Le besé el cuello antes de apartarme. Lo sujeté cuando intentó girarse para quedar de cara a mí y lentamente le enrosqué los brazos alrededor de la cintura, besando su omóplato.

"Te quiero, mago," susurré, cerrando los ojos al sentirme sorprendentemente cansado.

"Yo también te quiero, Perrote," respondió, sujetando mis manos contra su estómago.

Supongo que se podría decir que antes de esta noche no tenía ni idea de lo que quería. Antes de esta noche nunca habría imaginado que Fay y yo haríamos el amor de una forma tan apasionada. Antes de esta noche no habría admitido tan fácilmente que sentía algo por el mago y que me importaba. Antes de esta noche no me habríais visto tan locamente enamorado…

_**Fin…**_

**NdT:** Sí, queridos lectores, esto se ha acabado. Pero no os preocupéis porque, como ya dije, hay una secuela. Aunque no la empezaré a traducir hasta que la autora decida acabarla, ya que si bien sé a ciencia cierta que lo va a hacer, no sé cuándo será y de momento tengo otros proyectos en mente. Ha sido un placer estar con vosotros durante estos últimos meses y espero que nos leamos de nuevo pronto ^^

Ah, y como siempre, disculpad si se me ha escapado alguna falta.


End file.
